


Heat and Heart

by GryffindorQueen1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorQueen1/pseuds/GryffindorQueen1
Summary: Tony's gonna be 25 in this.





	1. Capsicles

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's gonna be 25 in this.

Tony stared at Steve, cheeks flushed a delectable shade of pink and turned to walk out. He hadn't expected to be hit so hard by the newly unfrozen alpha's pheromones, it made him feel weak. He made his way to an empty room in the med-bay and shut the door, locking it behind him before sitting on the bed and groaning. The billionaire fumbled for a little packet and took a pill that quickly took care of his little problem, blocking off all sense of his omega side for the next twelve hours. It was not legal to take these types of suppressants but Tony needed to take them, to hide what he was from the world that thought he was an alpha.

He had been taking them since he was 15 when he first presented as an Omega and his father had found out. Howard Stark had been furious that his son was an omega, threatening to disown him unless he took the supressants and Tony had taken one every 12 hours for the past ten years.

Steve stared at Coulson, looking puzzled. He felt a bit hurt that the other man hadn't even said a single word to him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Mr. Rogers. Mr. Stark is eccentric at times." Phil was quick to answer, shaking his head. "Don't be aggrieved by him."

~A year later~

 _'He'll warm up to you. Just eccentric. Full baloney that is.'_ Steve thought to himself as Tony continued trying to antagonize him, contradicting him constantly. The blond just looked at Tony until the shorter man insulted his status as leader. "What did you just say?"

"You're behind in the times, Cap. No clue what's going on." Tony was agitated, heat coming up soon and it made him irritable and antagonistic. He was pacing around like a caged animal, getting more and more distressed.

"I know enough to lead this team and if you don't like that, too bad." Steve replied hotly, getting frustrated with the other (assumed) alpha. "I'm in charge but your opinions are important to the team."

"Shut up, Cap! With that holier than thou attitude!" Tony exploded suddenly, glaring at the other man with his patented killing look. "You act better than everyone else!"

"Tony!" Clint had come in at some point, unable to believe what he'd heard and he watched the darker man take off out the door. They had been called for a meeting of the avengers but clearly Tony wasn't taking part in it. "What was that all about?!"

Steve just stared at the door, processing what had happened and blinking slowly. "I don't know. I think there's something going on with Tony."

"Agreed." Bruce came in, looking ruffled as he carried a mishmash of papers. "He came running through, knocked me over and ran off without saying anything."

"Should we tell Agent Coulson?" Steve wondered aloud as the man himself came in.

"Tell me what? If it's about Tony's behavior, well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I would have taken Tony to the labs to look at the tech." Phil shut the door as Natasha came in.

"He's acting like an omega." The former Russian spy spoke quietly, sitting by Clint.

"No way. He's an alpha." Clint burst out, unable to help himself. Surely they'd  **KNOW**  if Tony was an omega.

"Mr. Stark's classification is unknown." Phil looked very troubled. "It's not in any medical files and any requests get forwarded through Ms. Potts and she gets hostile."

"What do you think, Cap?" Clint addressed the blond who had remained quiet the entire time.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't smell like one..." Steve shook his head slightly. "We should observe and meet to report what we've found."

"I'm actually going to be working on a project. But I'll see if I can get him to work with me." Bruce didn't want to trick his friend but wanting to know what was wrong.

"Meet in two weeks?" Phil was already penciling it in and shut the planner.

"Sounds good." Clint waited until everyone else had left before going over to Phil and nuzzling his face into his Omega's neck. He buried himself in Phil's arms and relaxed at their contact.

"Missed me?" Phil let the archer press into him and gently rubbed the mate mark with his thumb. "You were only gone a week."

"Hate being away from you. Other alphas could swoop in and take you." Clint kissed the shorter man on the lips, feeling how his omega opened up to him. It made him preen internally, one hand groping the omega's bottom before being pushed away.

"Not right now, Clint." Phil was all red, panting to catch his breath. "Go do what we planned."

"I'll see you at home." Clint nuzzled Phil before kissing him once more and leaving to go find Tony. He found him hiding in the workshop, Dum-E nearby. "Tony! Wanna go get some pizza?"

"Sure, Clint." Tony was wary, keeping a distance from the archer and making sure his second pill was in his mouth before swallowing it. He relaxed as he felt the panic and agitation slipping away.

Clint took Tony out to his favorite pizza place and watched as the other man devoured quite a few slices. "Hungry?"

"You wouldn't believe." Tony ate another slice.

~Two weeks later~

"You get anything?" Clint asked Natasha.

"He consumed a lot of chocolate for a week. And then none of us could find him for a week." Natasha noted.

"Isn't that a bit suspicious?" Bruce sighed. "He had to have gone into heat."

"We have no proof though." Steve ran a hand through his hair.

"Well... Just keep an eye on him." Phil decided. "We're bound to find out eventually."

The group all agreed, dispersing once Clint's phone rang with a call from Tony.


	2. Winter

~Two months later~

Tony was currently hiding in his workshop, in a secret room he had in case he panicked like he was right now. He needed Rhodey or Pepper, someone who could calm him down. He and Steve had gotten into a huge fight, the Captain raising his hand to him which had sent him running from the room and straight to his panic room.

"Sir, I am activating protocol 2856." JARVIS' voice came through and he curled tighter in a ball, hyperventilating. JARVIS never got the chance to activate the protocol because he was taken offline by an outside force.

Tony had subconsciously been looking to Steve as his alpha, getting frustrated when the blond didn't somehow know. He didn't even hear the footsteps that came through, a dark silhouette standing over him and cold eyes locked on him. The omega was deep in a panic, virtually shut down at the moment to the outside world.

The cold blue eyes of the asset changed, looking conflicted as his programming fought against his instincts as an alpha to soothe the omega. Ultimately his instincts won and he knelt down next to the unaware omega. "Omega, who are you?"

"T-Tony Stark." Tony gasped, brain latching onto the order phrased as a question. He was in no shape to question why or how this stranger got in his lab. He just instinctively recognized them as a very strong alpha who could protect him. The alpha speaking to him had knocked him from shut down mode and forced him to be semi-more aware.

"Come here." The Asset ordered slowly, adjusting to the freedom in thoughts. His blue eyes watched the Omega scramble to him and the super soldier easily moved the dark haired male into his lap. "Breathe with me." He set a slow pace, watching as the panicked expression slowly faded to be replaced by a dazed one.

Tony was on autopilot, curling more into the alpha who was holding him and responding to him. He felt light and airy, like he was floating.

Bucky Barnes felt himself awake fully for the first time in awhile and looked around, holding the omega in his arms still. "Tony Stark. Who is your alpha?" He was honestly curious, he could faintly smell Steve but also several other scents.

"I don't have one, Alpha." Tony was still dazed, responding to the pheromones that Bucky subconsciously leaked. His face pressed into Bucky's neck, startling the alpha who realized what was going on. The omega needed to be close, inhaling the scent that drew him in.

"Where is Captain America, Tony?" Bucky leaned his upper body back slightly, hearing the soft whine from the omega. He knew it would not be wise to get attached to the smaller man, figuring that HYDRA would wipe his memory of the encounter anyways.

"Meeting. With Coulson." Tony attempted to put his face back where the scent was the strongest but Bucky had an iron grip on him. "No, Alpha!" He was being moved out of the longer haired man's lap. The omega was distressed, squirming in Bucky's arms.

"Be still!" Bucky ordered, feeling the smaller man freeze. "I am not your alpha, Tony. I cannot be your alpha and it is their job to calm you."

"Please." Tony looked so pitiful that Bucky let him back in his lap for a moment, watching the Omega's expression relax. Bucky could feel his mind blanking again soon enough and stood up, lifting Tony and setting him on the couch in the workshop.

"Wait here for Steve, okay? I need to go do something." Bucky rested his flesh hand on Tony's head as the omega buried his face against his thighs. "I'll be back. But listen to Steve while I'm gone. He will take care of you."

"Yes, alpha." Tony nuzzled the muscled thighs before sitting back obediently once Bucky stepped back. He kept his big brown eyes on James Barnes as the alpha looked at him.

"Good boy." Bucky praised, letting his hand linger on Tony's head before leaving. His mind was clouding over and he didn't want to hurt the omega. The male made it to his rented room before returning to his programming.


	3. Yes Sir

~Several hours later~

JARVIS had come back online after five hours and alerted Steve as to where Tony was, the blonde having been searching for the other man after arriving home from the meeting.

The large alpha skid to a stop in front of Tony who was dozing, head on a cushion. He crouched down and shook Tony's shoulder gently, regretting their argument. "Tony, wake up. We need to talk."

"Hm?" Tony mumbled, yawning and rubbing his face tiredly. "Steve! You're home!" The smaller brunet launched himself at Steve who caught him while looking very confused.

"Are you feeling okay?" Steve held Tony with one arm and pressed the back of his hand to the other male's forehead. "You do feel a bit warm. JARVIS, where are the thermometers?"

"I'm fine!" Tony squirmed slightly, reacting to Steve's pheromones once again and going into the half dazed state. The suppressant had left his system out of whack after he missed quite a few doses. "I waited like Alpha said."

"What? Who told you to wait and what were you waiting for?" Steve shifted, sliding himself onto the couch and holding the now identified as Omega in his lap. He knew contact was important, especially to omegas who had been touch starved as children.

"I dunno. But he told me to wait for you!" Tony was proud of himself for having waited for Steve but frowning when praise wasn't forthcoming. "Was I bad? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no! You didn't do bad. You were a good boy." Steve praised quickly when he saw how Tony looked upset. This whole personality switch had thrown him off slightly. "What did the man look like?"

"Dark haired, pretty blue eyes and stubble. A metal arm." Tony nuzzled into Steve, legs on either side of the super soldier's hips and arms around his torso. His face was buried in the crook of Steve's neck, enjoying how Steve let him keep his head there.

"Mm..." Steve frowned, trying to think of anyone he knew who matched the description that Tony provided. "Why did he tell you to wait for me?"

"Cause he had to go. He looked like he was hurting." Tony was also frowning, holding tighter to Steve for a moment. Steve's agitation had him feeling agitated now, shifting around.

"Good boy, Tony." Steve smiled at the omega, pressing a kiss to Tony's cheek gently and getting the omega to relax. "Are you ready to eat now?" He was trying to distract the other man.

"Yes, Steve." Tony didn't let go and Steve simply carried him up to the penthouse, setting him on the couch gently.

"I'm going to be right back, don't move." Steve watched Tony who was strangely docile and meek which was unlike the spitfire he knew. He walked downstairs and called Bruce who joined him on Steve's floor. "Something is seriously wrong with Tony. He's an omega though. But anyways, something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked, ignoring that he always insists that he's not that kind of Doctor. "What is going on?"

"I couldn't find him for a few hours once I got back from the meeting and JARVIS was offline so I figured he was doing updates. But JARVIS directed me to find Tony in his workshop. Bruce, he was so happy to see me that he jumped on me. And was talking about an alpha with dark hair and blue eyes telling him to wait for me. And that the alpha had a metal arm." Steve hoped he was wrong and that the Winter Soldier hadn't been in Avengers Tower.

"The Winter Soldier?" Bruce had the same horrified thought. "But why would he leave Tony alive? Or rather, not harmed if he wasn't the target?"

"I don't know... But I need to get back to Tony. I told him I was getting food." Steve ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"There's pizza in the common room. We saved you guys two." Bruce texted Clint who ran up the pizzas and handed them to Steve.

"Thanks, Clint." Steve was grateful for the help. He also explained the situation to the archer, hoping the more experienced alpha could help him.

"Listen. If he's acting like that, you need to put him in a nesting room and stay with him. He's overloaded with his instincts and it's best to play along until he calms. Otherwise he may have a breakdown because you 'rejected' him. I sincerely hope he hasn't been taking suppressants long enough to put him in this state but it's looking more and more likely." Clint sighed, knowing the suppressants could mess up an omega both physically and mentally.

"Thank you." Steve hugged Clint with one arm and went back to the penthouse. "Good boy. You waited where I told you." He had set the pizza on the counter in the kitchen.

"Mhm, Alpha." Tony's entire body squirmed until Steve nodded and then he came to the alpha. He tilted his head back and exposed the tanned column of his neck, whining softly as Steve lightly ran a finger down.

"Let's eat now, Tony." Steve kept his tone soothing, leading the way with the Omega dogging his steps all the way to the kitchen. "Sit down, Tony."

"Okay, Steve." Tony watched Steve closely, seated on a chair. His brown eyes were focused intently on the blond alpha, tapping his fingers until Steve was close to him and the other man had placed a plate in front of him.

"Eat up." Steve ordered gently, carding his fingers through the soft dark curls and then seating himself to eat his own dinner. "You have to eat at least three pieces, Tony."

Tony nodded and started eating, still looking at Steve occasionally and then back at his pizza. He finished all three pieces along with an additional two before getting off his chair, sliding into Steve's lap and curling up to the alpha's chest.

"Sleep now, my good boy." Steve murmured gently, holding Tony carefully and watching as the genius fell asleep. He set the dishes into the sink and the pizza into one box in the fridge before heading where JARVIS directed. He found a fully stocked nesting room yet dragged Tony's own duvet into the room and wrapped him up before leaving to get his own blankets and some of his clothing. He laid the blanket over Tony who had been looking upset and then put his clothes in a corner of the room for later.

Tony relaxed as he inhaled the scent of his Steve, cuddling the blanket and sighing in his sleep. All was well for the moment and Steve thanked his lucky stars.

~Four hours later~

Steve had been dozing on and off but woke up fully when he felt a weight settle on him. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing dark curls. "Tony? What's the matter?"

"Needed you." Tony's voice was muffled as he buried his face in Steve's shirt. He was upset by a dream he had had and needed comfort.

"I'm right here, Tony. Alpha has you." Steve remembered Clint's words that he needed to play along. He was not going to be responsible for Tony having a breakdown. The blond settled back in, closing his eyes as he felt Tony's body go limp on his chest. He slowly fell asleep, knowing he was going to be needing it in the upcoming days.


	4. Heat

~A few days later~

The pair slept soundly until Steve woke four hours later after he had fallen asleep, feeling how soaked they both were and where it was centralized. He could tell Tony was warmer than normal and feel how the other man was rubbing against him desperately in his sleep. The blond groaned lowly, nuzzling at the sweat dampened hair and then carefully taking the brunet from him which caused pretty eyes to snap open.

"Alpha! No!" Tony was struggling, leaving scratches on Steve's arms as the other man held him away. A low sob broke in his throat, wondering why Alpha wasn't helping him.  _Didn't Alpha care for him anymore?_

"Tony, breathe. I know you're in heat, baby, but I can't help you. Not with your mind clouded like this." Steve cooed softly, holding the other man's wrists in his hands and watching how the hazy brown eyes filled with tears. It nearly broke his heart to deny the Omega what he needed, fighting his instincts that demanded he take the omega and breed him. "Breathe, Baby. Alpha is right here. Look at me."

Tony cried harder, struggling more and emitting a shrill sound that lifted the hair on the back of the alpha's neck. Steve managed to hold out a few more minutes until the scent of Tony's arousal threw him into a rut.

The blond growled lowly, eyes dilating as he released the omega's wrists to push him onto his back before crawling on top of him. "I'll give you what you need, baby. Don't cry anymore."

"Yes, Alpha!" Tony wrapped his legs around the strong alpha's hips and lifted his own in supplication for the man to help. He was stripped and then his alpha was naked also, Steve's head buried between the slick soaked thighs. The blond's tongue stroked over the leaking hole, tasting the sweet fluids then feeling them gush out as he pushed his tongue into Tony to taste more. He heard the mewling above him and felt the hands in his hair, smirking slightly and sucking lightly to get Tony's hips bucking. "Please! Please! I need you!"

"Alright, Omega." Steve kissed his thighs and licked the slick off before sliding up to line his throbbing member to the fluttering hole that beckoned him. He slid in all the way, feeling long fingers gripping onto his shoulders and leaving little crescents in his skin. He rumbled soothingly, not moving until Tony relaxed and then slowly pulling out halfway.

The alpha started a quick pace, feeling the point where his knot was having to take more pressure to pop in and out after an hour of them having sex. Steve shortened his thrusts, barely pulling his knot free up until he felt them lock together. The bigger man pulled Tony up by the waist and moved as much as he could while the omega shuddered through his third orgasm. Steve ground his hips into Tony and felt his orgasm hit, growling in his chest and ravaging Tony's mouth fiercely as he filled the omega with the seed he wanted.

The omega wailed in pleasure, clinging to Steve's neck and throwing his head back before Steve could begin their next round.


	5. Aftermath

~Six days later~

Tony woke up with a large penis inside of him and strong arms around his waist as his partner sleepily sexed him, hips grinding that deliciously large member into his prostate. It wasn't the first time Tony had woken up like this but usually he could recall who was with him. However his mind was a blank on the past couple days, the last thing he remembered being going to the workshop after fighting with Steve. He moaned lowly as he was broken from his thoughts by being rolled on his stomach, his partner more awake and now vigorously fucking into him which pushed loud moans from his mouth and caused him to move back against the man on him.

"Good boy, Tony." Steve's familiar voice came from above him, causing Tony's eyes to snap open and his breathing to hitch slightly. "Shh, Baby. Relax now. I'll make you feel much better."

The warm hands on his hips shifted, one big hand running down his back in a soothing gesture as he felt the knot filling him and Tony whimpered slightly at the sensation. He writhed back on the knot, moaning as the hot seed filled him and enjoying the warm weight on him. He panted and let his eyes close for a moment as he relished in the contact with the larger alpha.

"Steve?" Tony mumbled, feeling the other man shift on him.

"Tony? Are you awake now?" Steve kissed the soft curls, making sure he wouldn't crush his omega beneath his considerable body weight.

"Yeah. What happened?" Tony was hoarse, signifying he had been screaming a lot.

"We had a fight about two weeks ago, you stormed off and shut yourself in your panic room. Then JARVIS was offline and from what you described to me, the Winter Soldier was in your lab and told you to be a good boy and wait for me and listen to me. Which you did by the way, you waited so long you fell asleep until I found you." Steve nuzzled Tony's neck ever so gently. "We had dinner and we've been in your nesting room since then. You went into heat about six days ago and today is the only day you've been lucid."

"Wait. The Winter Soldier was in my lab?! And took JARVIS offline?!" Tony sounded outraged, shifting slightly underneath his alpha.

"Yes. I'm not sure how but you were also in no state to recognize who it was." Steve rubbed Tony's side with one hand before tugging his own hips back to check how swollen his knot was, which was enough to still be stuck. "Hm... This is the longest we've been tied. But anyways, you were quite happy to see me and had to sit in my lap during dinner."

"Steeeeeve... Don't make it weird." Tony pouted, looking over his shoulder at the blond. He was surprised by a soft kiss to his lips, blushing as the super soldier pulled back after a moment.

"We need to discuss what happens after this." Steve murmured, feeling how Tony clenched around him. "Don't do that unless you want to be stuck longer."

"Sorry, Alpha." Tony mumbled automatically, relaxing under the alpha who tugged experimentally again and feeling he could shift in him again without hurting the omega but not pulling out. "Why have we been tied so long?"

"Not sure. I'll ask Bruce if it's normal." Steve rested his cheek between Tony's shoulder blades and inhaled the clear scent of his omega. It was ironically like flowers, chocolate and motor oil, an odd combination but it fit. Before Tony had constantly smelled sharp like he was constantly in an aggression filled state which happens when someone uses a highly illegal suppressant.

"Does Bruce know the situation?" Tony wiggled slightly, growling as Steve bit the back of his neck.

"Yes. Hold still, Tony." Steve hadn't let go. "He came to the door in the middle of your heat... I think I traumatized him though, I was kind of harsh."

"Let go!" Tony struggled more, trying to get out from under the alpha and growling when he couldn't. He didn't like being stuck under Steve, it reminded him of the fact that he was an omega and weaker. "Get off!"

"Stop it, Tony. Or so help me, I'll put you over my knee once we're untied." Steve warned, pressing down and bit the back of his neck harder until the omega went still. He hated doing it to Tony but the inventor could hurt himself trying to get the knot out before it was ready.

"No!" Tony was upset, scent changing to reflect his mood. It was more bitter smelling now and tickled the back of Steve's throat.

"Yes, baby. You'll get hurt trying to pull off my knot. It's still swollen." Steve soothed, pressing soft kisses to the upset omega's neck and jaw. "A few more minutes."

Tony gave a tiny nod, holding still as his nose picked up Steve's soothing pheromones. He let himself go limp, relaxing as Steve started praising him for being a good boy.

After a long half an hour, Steve pulled free and helped Tony upright. "There you go. Let's get some food into you after a bath and pain killers."

"I don't need help." Tony was back to being antagonistic, struggling to his feet and holding in his pained noises. He limped to the door and found himself getting picked up, being held by Steve in one arm who ignored his protests. He was carried to the bathroom and set in the tub once Steve had it running. "Stop it! I don't need help!"

"Yes you do, baby. You do need help but won't admit it." Steve ignored the swats Tony aimed at him, gathering up a washcloth and a towel for the rowdy omega. The blond knelt down and began washing Tony, being very gentle around his penis and hole. "You asked me to take care of you and that's what I'm doing."

Tony just slumped onto Steve, letting the alpha's words roll over his head and ignoring everything around him. He had distracted himself from the situation and only zoned in when he felt a finger prodding his entrance. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Tony. You need to be cleaned out." Steve soothed, pushing his finger in and using it to stretch Tony out which was quite easy as he was still loose from their coupling earlier.

A flood of seed spilled out and Steve looked proud, seeing how well he had filled his omega while Tony was laminating the loss of the alpha's seed as he felt empty. Not that he'd ever tell Steve that though, he'd probably have to put up with the smothering from the other man.

Steve emptied the tub and then got them both into the running shower where Steve scrubbed them both fully clean, one arm always supporting Tony. The alpha didn't want Tony to fall or get hurt, worrying over him. His lips would brush against Tony's cheek every so often and he'd gently squeeze him.


	6. Gone

~Two months later~

Tony had taken to following Clint around, dogging the alpha's footsteps and wanting to be near him as Steve had gone on a long mission and had been out of the tower. The omega needed someone to follow because Steve had gotten rid of the illegal suppressant and threatened to beat his bottom red if he ever took them again. Tony hadn't wanted to test that because he knew Steve probably would spank him.

Phil knew Tony just wanted to be near an alpha and often welcomed the younger omega to their floor to spend time together, knowing Tony would self destruct without guidance from an alpha or an older omega. Currently Phil was not home however due to unforeseen circumstances and the sole responsibility for Tony landed on Clint as the other Avengers (except Steve who was undercover) were gone for two weeks.

"What are you doing?" Clint was staring at Tony who had clearly raided someone's closet and was wearing clothing that was too big. He raised one eyebrow, hands on his hips.

"Working." Tony totally ignored the real question, working on his Starkpad and cuddling more into the sweater he had stolen from Steve. "Why? What are  ** _you_** doing?"

"Cmon. You need to go out for a bit." Clint lifted Tony and grabbed him a pair of shoes, heading to the car he had texted Happy about before embarking on his plan to get the omega out of the tower. Tony had been cooped up for awhile and needed to go out, it wasn't healthy to be locked up like this. He ignored Tony's swearing and struggling as he put him in the car and got in next to him while Happy drove. "I WILL tell Steve that you are cursing and not listening."

"He's not my alpha!" Tony attempted to bite Clint, snapping his teeth at the archer's arm before having his face grabbed and being dragged across Clint's lap. "Hey!"

"I didn't want to do this but I will not tolerate the disrespect or biting." Clint smacked Tony on the bum, ten times on each cheek and twice in the middle. He released the upset omega who curled into him pitifully, looking for forgiveness. "Are you going to be done being bad?"

"Yes, Alpha." Tony was cowed, having never thought Clint would actually punish him and feeling bad that he had made the other man upset enough to do it. He rested his head on Clint's chest and allowed the alpha to put his shoes on him, being docile to make up for it.

"I hate punishing you but I won't be disrespected like that, Tony." Clint knew to keep talking to the upset omega to let him know he wasn't angry with him. "But it's over and done with now. You and I will have a good time, get lunch and do whatever else."

Tony just nodded, wondering to himself where he could get more suppressants without Steve finding out because he hated how he felt without them in his system. He was not fond of being made to bow down to the alphas and wanted to be back in control of himself. To be the strong Tony Stark everyone knows.

Clint sighed and rubbed Tony's back gently, guessing the direction his thoughts had gone and deciding to distract him. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Pizza." Tony mumbled, still looking downtrodden. He was also resentful, hating the mollycoddling and them all treating him like glass. His scent was fluctuating as his emotions did, worrying Clint a bit.

"Let's go to Piscary's then." Clint told Happy their destination and sat back to wait as Tony sulked in his lap. Clint spoke softly to Tony, trying to distract him and getting an "accidental" headbutt to the face. He scowled but didn't say a word, noting it to tell Steve when he gets home. He'd let Steve deal with the punishments as Tony was not his omega and he was already pushing it by spanking him once.


	7. Home

~A month later~

Bruce was worried, having a lapful of sobbing omega currently, Tony's arms around his neck. "Hey, what's wrong? Tony, I can't help if you won't tell me."

Tony just sobbed pitifully, face buried in Bruce's neck and arms clinging to him. Tony had been like this for over a week and no one knew what to do. Clint had gone into Phil's nesting room with his omega shortly before the crying started so they couldn't ask him and Natasha was still out on a mission, Rhodey was busy and Pepper didn't know what was going on either.

"Shh, shh." Bruce soothed, rubbing Tony's neck and looked up as he heard the door open. He smiled in relief as he saw Pepper. "Tony, Pepper is here now."

"I made some calls. Tomorrow." Pepper hated seeing Tony so distraught. She had threatened to notify the Omega Protection Department that an alpha was being kept from his omega for an unreasonable amount of time and to withdraw Stark Industries help on their projects.

"Thank you." Bruce was relieved, rocking Tony in his arms and trying to calm him. He was an undetermined classification due to the Hulk and not really taught how to watch for signs of problems in omegas.

"Tony, honey?" Pepper tried to get Tony to stop crying. Her heart was breaking as she listened. "I brought you some chocolate."

"Noooo!" Tony wailed, clinging tighter to Bruce and not letting go. He had soaked the shoulder of Bruce's shirt and made them both very sweaty. Tony was going to make himself ill from crying so often and so much.

~The next day~

Bruce had managed to slip out of Tony's room once JARVIS sent a notification that Steve was going to arrive soon. He made his way to the coffee machine on the counter and drank down the hot liquid, not wincing as it burned his mouth. He didn't even notice it and got himself another cup before sitting at the coffee table where he could see the front door. "Welcome back." He startled Steve as the other man entered the penthouse.

"What's going on?" Steve could smell the agitation all around him. "I got extracted a week early."

"Tony... Did not handle you being gone very well... You'll have to talk to Clint about most of it. But Tony's been crying for over a week now." Bruce was exhausted, looking ready to drop where he sat on the couch.

"I'll take it from here. You go to bed, Bruce. Thank you." Steve smiled reassuringly and went to Tony's bedroom, frowning as he smelled the bitter smell of distress and opened the door. He shut it behind him, undressed and laid down. "Tony, baby. I'm home."

"Alpha?" Tony sniffled, opening his eyes quickly and being happy that he wasn't dreaming. He'd had dreams that Steve was home and had been distressed each time he realized that it was a dream and Steve wasn't there but this time Steve really was there.

"Yes, Tony. Alpha is home." Steve smiled at him, bracing himself as Tony launched himself at him and rubbed his Omega's back. "I'm home now. I know, I know. Don't cry anymore. I have you."

Tony was so happy, cuddling into Steve and inhaling the scent he missed so much. Every muscle in his body relaxed at once, leaving him limp on the alpha's muscular chest. "Missed you, Alpha."

"I know, Baby." Steve kissed his cheek gently, massaging Tony's back. He hated seeing how worn out Tony was, knowing him leaving was the cause of it.

"Don't leave again." Tony's voice was half pleading, half ordering as he spoke. He didn't want Alpha to leave ever again and he made sure Steve knew that.

"I won't, Tony." Steve promised, running the omega's back. "Sleep now. You need it."

Tony whined but closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep and snoring softly. His scent slowly shifting to reflect his contentment, calm now that Steve was home.

Steve sighed softly, inhaling Tony's scent and just laying awake. He couldn't sleep yet, not feeling tired enough to. The blond nuzzled the curls and relaxed with his omega clinging to him.


	8. Hot

~Next heat period~

Steve had been back for two weeks and had punished Tony for being disrespectful to Clint and the others. He couldn't let Tony get away with such behavior, it was unacceptable and Tony knew that very well.

Currently Steve was working out, hitting a punching bag rapidly until the gym door creaked open and a heady scent filled the room. "Alpha?" Tony was in the doorway, pink cheeked.

"What is it?" Steve unwrapped his hands and went to Tony, tugging his omega close and inhaling his scent. "Time to go to the nesting room." It wasn't a question.

The alpha lifted Tony and carried him up to the penthouse, ignoring how Tony's mouth worked at his neck. It sent pleasurable tingles through him, hardening his cock and starting to trigger his rut. Steve laid him flat on the padded floor in the nesting room in the little basket type area that was filled with comfortable materials along with several blankets that Tony had stolen from Steve at various points in time.

The Alpha was completely ready to take care of his Omega, cock straining against his zip and mind clouding over from everything except to breed his Omega and impregnate him. He stripped them both, staring at the body of his lover and kissing Tony quickly. He invaded the inventor's mouth, exploring and claiming. His member was a perfect curve with a red color from being so aroused as it hit his belly.

"Alpha!" Tony begged, mind lost to his instincts and spreading his legs for the big man who obliged him.

~Almost End of heat~

Tony moaned, squeezing around the knot that plugged him and hearing Steve's soft growl behind him. He wanted to keep the pleasure going as long as possible and the calm, relaxed feeling of letting go that he got from mating with the muscular alpha. The dark haired man had figured out that if he let Steve spoil him right after his heat, that the blond wouldn't be so overbearing at other times.

He shuddered as Steve finished in him, hot seed filling his womb. His short nails dug into Steve's shoulders, mouth opening in a howl of pleasure as Steve rocked his hips. His head rolled back slightly, baring his throat to Steve in a sign of submission.

The alpha licked Tony's neck softly, not biting though. He'd wait until they both had clear minds before making any mating decisions.

"Look at you taking my knot so well, Baby." Steve praised Tony, kissing the omega while filling him with seed. "Gonna breed you so good. Get you pregnant." Steve was still caught up in the haze.

Tony blushed, closing his eyes and listening to Steve praising him. It made him feel warm all over and content, the airy feeling taking over again.

Finally Steve could pull out and did, watching how Tony's hole squeezed around him as though trying to keep him embedded in there. The little red hole fluttered after he was out, clenching on air as seed started to dribble out. "Good boy. So good for me."

The alpha let Tony cuddle to him, smiling at him gently and kissing his forehead. They laid there in silence, basking in their afterglow until JARVIS broke it.

"Sir, you have a call from Director Fury." JARVIS announced, waiting for an answer.

"Tell him to shove off." Tony muttered, nuzzling into Steve's warmth and closing his eyes. He needed to sleep, not do anything for SHIELD. The omega was exhausted, needing to rest after having continuous sex for six days straight.

"Yes, Sir." JARVIS relayed the message to Nick Fury and added that Sir had just finished a Heat Period and needed rest. He'd take a message instead.

Nick Fury was not happy but knew there was no getting around the AI or Pepper who would tear him a new bum hole for preventing Tony from getting much needed rest.

Steve sighed softly, watching over Tony who slept soundly. His blue eyes refused to stay shut and he stayed awake, worrying over his omega and about what the director wanted.


	9. Push

~Two days later~

Tony was purring softly, cuddling into Steve's side and relaxing as his alpha kissed his cheek. "Mm... Steve?"

"What is it?" Steve looked at the man under his arm, holding him closer and peering at him.

"I'm hungry..." Tony pouted slightly, deciding to see how much he could push Steve.

"What are you hungry for?" The Blond Alpha asked, getting ready to stand up.

"Chinese food." Tony decided, smiling at the other man sweetly. He knew Steve would scold him if he demanded for it but that the alpha would get him something else instead also.

"I'll be back." Steve kissed Tony on the forehead, laughing as the omega wrinkled his face up. "That's so nice, Tony." He grabbed his wallet and left to Tony's favorite Chinese restaurant.

Tony moved from the couch and snuck down to his workshop, having been banned by Steve from it for a while. He overrode Steve's orders to JARVIS and began to work on upgrading his suit, looking happy.

He spent 45 minutes on it, not even noticing when JARVIS let Steve in. The blond was fuming, standing right behind Tony.

"Anthony Stark. What do you think you're doing?" Steve spoke lowly, anger coloring his tone. "I told you that you aren't allowed in here because you need to rest."

"It's my lab! And all I've been doing is resting, Steve! I'm bored!" Tony had nearly fallen out of his seat as Steve spoke, clutching his chest. "You can't control me!"

"I just want to take care of you and you're being stubborn! You push yourself too hard and too much!" Steve threw his hands up, noticing how Tony flinched at the motion and frowning. He carefully touched Tony's face, seeing how the other man trembled slightly.  
"Aw, man. Tony, I wouldn't hurt you. It's okay, Baby. Alpha has you." He gathered Tony into his arms, taking him to the couch and sitting down to hold him. "We can compromise. That sound good?"

Tony nodded, shoving his head into Steve's neck and trying to calm his racing heart. He hated how he felt when someone shouted and made a sudden motion, it made him think of Howard. The Omega's scent was bitter, permeating the air and signifying how upset he was.

"I got you, Tony. No one will ever hurt you like that." Steve knew the signs of someone who had been abused. "I'd kill them with my bare hands if they even tried. No one hurts you and gets away with it."

Tony nodded again, still breathing in Steve's soothing scent and calming slowly. Having an alpha to help with the panic was almost worth the smothering, almost though. Sometimes the smothering made him anxious and on edge because he waited for the other shoe to drop. The dark haired omega nuzzled into Steve more, figuring it was okay to be clingy sometimes.

"Let's get some food into you, love." Steve murmured, lifting Tony as he stood and carrying Tony to the door. "I got your favorites."

Tony smiled slightly, lips curving against Steve's skin and he finally moved his face from Steve's neck. "Thank you, Alpha." He knew Steve liked when Tony called him alpha.

"You're welcome." Steve smiled and set Tony at the penthouse kitchen table, setting the steaming Chinese food on the table along with plates. "Here you are."

"Yum. You really did get my favorites." Tony smiled, filling his plate and watching as Steve did the same. He startled when a large glass of water was set in front of him, blinking rapidly and looking up at Steve.

"Sorry, Tony." Steve kissed his forehead quickly, cradling Tony's head in his palms carefully. He sat back down and began eating once Tony did, making sure his Omega got enough to eat. The Alpha was always watching how much Tony ate, knowing the omega had the tendency to not eat very much and to try and hide it.

"Steve. I can see you watching me." Tony scowled. "Stop it."

"Sorry." Steve snorted, going back to his lunch and then kissing Tony once he was finished. He was very affectionate to the Omega, always kissing him and holding him as often as he could. Currently Tony wasn't fighting the kiss and was kissing him back, clinging to Steve's t-shirt to keep him in place.

Tony liked the way Steve's lips felt against his but sometimes he just did not want to be kissed or touched. Right now was a moment where he did want to be, keeping the kiss going and getting Steve to deepen it. The blond lifted him from his chair, holding Tony by the thighs and tilting his head as he kissed his omega.

Tony's arms wrapped around Steve's neck, holding tightly to the super soldier until they both needed to breathe. Tony rested his head on Steve's shoulder as he panted quietly, nuzzling the soft skin on his alpha's neck.

"You can work in the lab but no longer than three hours per session." Steve sat back down with Tony in his lap. "And you need to eat more."

"Steveeee." Tony whined, squirming in Steve's lap. "I eat enough."

"No, you don't." Steve swatted Tony's butt, a quick warning. "Those are the terms, take it or no time in the lab unsupervised."

"Hey!" Tony protested, covering his butt. "Fine..."

"Good boy." Steve kissed his temple lovingly, running gentle fingers through Tony's curly hair. "Now, what would you like to do?"

"Cuddle..." Tony grumbled, always grouchy when asking for things like that except in the weird moments his body reacted to not having the suppressants.

"We can do that." Steve shifted to lay on his back with Tony on his chest, covering them with a blanket.


	10. Bite

Tony was nuzzling Steve, breathing in the masculine scent of his alpha and occasionally licked the crook of Steve's neck. He could taste what he was smelling and it made him happy, knowing his alpha was happy.

The omega started purring as Steve started massaging his back and buttocks, going limp on him. The dark haired omega's scent was wafting through the air as his contentment increased.

"Is my omega happy?" Steve kissed Tony's temple, feeling the vibrations from Tony purring. "Must be doin something right, huh?"

"Mhmmmm." Tony mouthed at Steve's neck, biting suddenly and getting a smack on the butt. "Ow! Steeeeve!"

"No bite. Not nice." Steve touched the side of his neck, making sure he wasn't bleeding. "What was that all about?"

"No!" Tony wriggled, nipping at Steve's neck again until Steve covered his mouth and restrained him.

"Stop it or I'll punish you, Tony. You can't bite, you know that." Steve frowned, keeping his tone disappointed. "You need to stop biting and then I won't spank you."

Tony whined, going limp again in submission to his alpha. He hated when Steve used that tone, it made him feel guilty and small.

"Are you done now?" Steve waited until Tony nodded, uncovering the omega's mouth and stroking his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Alpha." Tony buried his face in Steve's shoulder, trembling slightly.

"You are forgiven." The blond alpha spoke gently, rubbing Tony's back again and humming some song he had heard on the radio.

"Thank you." Tony closed his eyes, yawning tiredly and falling asleep relatively quickly. He felt so worn out today and achy too.

"Sleep well, Baby." Steve smiled gently, turning the tv on and turning it way down until it was too soft to bother Tony. He watched a movie that had been in his list to see, letting Tony sleep for a few hours. After awhile he became aware of a sickly sweet smell like Tony was ill and he looked at his Omega. "Tony?! JARVIS, please call Bruce and ask him to come up."

"Yes, Captain Rogers. Doctor Banner is on the way up." JARVIS responded.

Steve sat up, cradling Tony in his lap and pressing his forehead to Tony's. The omega was hot, skin tinted pink but not in the way Steve loves. "It will be okay, Sweetheart. Alpha's getting you help." He murmured to Tony who whined as he woke up.

"Steve." Bruce came in, carrying a bag and knelt down in front of them. He examined Tony efficiently and yet still gently. "I think this is still a reaction from those suppressants, they weakened his inmune system now that he's off them after taking them so long."

"Do something." Steve was getting a bit frantic, worrying over his omega.

"I don't think there is much I can do. I don't have a sample of what he was taking to make something." Bruce dipped his head, looking apologetic. "I'll give him something to reduce the fever but it will take a bit to work."

"Just do something." Steve clutched at Tony, feeling how the omega just sunk into him. He watched Bruce withdraw a syringe and a small vial, filling the syringe and injecting it into Tony's arm.

"Do I have your permission to call an old friend? She used to work with stuff like this." Bruce looked at Steve.

"If she's able to help." The blond alpha agreed, rocking Tony in his arms to soothe the distressed man.

"I'll give her a call. Try and get liquids into him. He's going to get dehydrated." Bruce stood up and went into the bathroom, calling a familiar number and feeling a sense of relief when she answered. "Kayla."

"Bruce. What brings you my way?" Her light voice hadn't changed in the two years since he saw her.

"An emergency. Regarding that thing you told me about and said to only call if I was in need of your help with." Bruce heard shuffling and her talking to someone in the background.

"Avengers Tower, yes? I'll be right over." Kayla was already packing a small bag of things. "Just tell them to let me in."

"Will do. Thank you so much." Bruce thanked her profusely. "I wouldn't have called if it wasn't an emergency."

"I know and that's why I'm doing this." She showed up thirty minutes later, JARVIS letting her in and she made her way to the penthouse. "Bruce?"

"In the living room." Bruce brought her into the living room, watching how her face remained open and unthreatening.

"It is a good thing Bruce called. He won't need the full treatment because it's still early enough to head off the worst." Kayla addressed Steve, laying the case flat on the coffee table and opening it in the direction facing Steve so he could see.

"You smell like Tony did after being held by the Winter Soldier." Steve growled faintly, watching her tip her head back in submission.

"He is not the Winter Soldier anymore. He is working on becoming a normal person and trying to remember his childhood with you, Captain Rogers. To let himself go back to Bucky Barnes." Kayla spoke quietly, keeping eye contact with Steve. "The things that they did to him are cruel and inhumane. But that is neither here nor there."

"Help Tony and then I want to talk to you." Steve gave in to get his omega help. She filled a small syringe and injected it into Tony's upper arm, waiting a few minutes and then injecting him with a different vial in his other arm.

"Give this twenty minutes to see a change. It will start with his fever and then the rest of his symptoms." She packed the syringes into a little biohazard box to dispose of later.

"I'll show you to the bathroom." Bruce took her into the bathroom and watched her wash her hands thoroughly. "So you're helping the Winter Soldier?"

"James Buchanan Barnes. Or Bucky. He does not want to be associated with that name." Kayla dried her hands and made her way back to the living room.

"What are you to Bucky?" Steve had gotten some questions ready.

"His doctor. And his omega." Kayla seated herself in a chair, crossing one leg over the other. "Working on a chemical way to relax him enough to get into his mind and remove his triggers."

"Is that why you stopped practicing?" Bruce was curious.

"Yes. I wanted to devote my time to him. This antidote is the last of my huge projects and it's not like I need the money. It's just extra which is alwayd nice." Kayla leaned back.

"How did you meet Bucky?" Steve shifted Tony who looked much better already.

"He showed up down the street from my house a few weeks before my heat and then I agreed to help him because it was honestly so sad how he looked. Hair plastered to his head and soaked to the bone." The woman recalled. "He looked like he needed someone and I wanted to help."

"So you took him in." It wasn't a question from the blond.

"Yes. Mind you, this was a few months ago. He told me about meeting Tony. Things are rocky but he's getting better. I honestly should be getting back. And Captain, the day he's ready to see you is the day he'll call. Please do not try to see him before, it could set him back." The female omega stood, packing her kit and leaving the two healthy men and slightly ill omega to think.


	11. Whine

Tony was whining, still feeling sick but not nearly as bad. He was in no danger now, bolstered by the injections he'd been given and now simply sweating off the effects of his illness. "Steeeveee." He looked pitifully at the other male.

"Yes, Tony?" Steve rubbed Tony's cheek, leaning against their headboard and watching Tony who was laying next to him.

"Too hot." Tony grumbled, rolling away from Steve and onto a cooler part of the sheets. He moaned happily, enjoying the chill against his skin.

"She said you'll be okay by tomorrow. Why don't you go to bed? Then it'll be tomorrow and you'll be fine." The alpha suggested gently, never losing his patience with the omega.

"Sing to me. Please." It was half a demand, half a plea and Steve nodded, JARVIS lowering the lights. Steve shifted, keeping an eye on Tony who moved closer in anticipation of the song. The blond began singing a song his ma had always sang to him, smiling as Tony's eyes fluttered shut during it and the omega's breathing steadied.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart." He leaned down, kissing Tony's temple and got up to go get a glass of water. The alpha slipped out of the room, leaving the door cracked and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a plastic cup and filled it, drinking half of it and refilling it. His keen hearing heard footsteps and he planted himself in the middle of the hallway leading to the bedroom as Bruce came out of the living room.

"Kinda fell asleep on the couch. Sorry, Steve." Bruce apologized, heading to the elevator and going back to his own floor.

Steve sighed, resting the cup against his forehead and hoping he wasn't being too paranoid. He just had this unsettled feeling and the penthouse felt  _wrong_  somehow, like something was off about it. He paced around, scenting the air and looking in every possible hiding space and even checking the vents. He found nothing but retreated back by Tony, laying down and wrapping around the Omega protectively.

~Two months later~

Steve woke up as Tony swallowed his cock whole, groaning at the wake up call. His fingers tangled into dark curls, brown eyes looking up at him as Tony swallowed around him. "Fuck, Tony."

Tony had a pleased expression, bobbing his head and taking Steve all the way in until the Alpha's knot got too large to take in. He focused on the tip, watching as Steve's eyes rolled back slightly and his hips bucked. Tony's jaw was a bit sore as he pulled off, focusing on Steve's sac now and letting his jaw rest before taking Steve back in right as the alpha came. He moaned happily, swallowing down the white fluids and panting as he was pulled up to Steve's face.

"Such a good boy, Tony. Alpha is pleased with you." Steve licked a trail of white that had escaped Tony's mouth, kissing his omega and feeling how Tony smiled at the praise. The alpha pulled away, watching as Tony nuzzled into him. "Are you hungry, Tony?".

"A bit." Tony nodded, yelping as Steve carried him to the bathroom first. He did his business and waited while Steve did his, washing his hands thoroughly and brushing his teeth.

"What are you hungry for?" Steve smiled once more, washing his hands.

"Eggs and sausage. Lots of em." Tony said immediately, bouncing on his feet as his stomach rumbled.

"I can make that for you. C'mon, Tony." Steve scooped him up, carrying him to the kitchen and setting him down gently. "How do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled with cheese in them?" Tony smiled at Steve, getting himself a glass of orange juice.

"Coming right up, Sweetheart." Steve looked at Tony fondly, making the eggs and sausage with plenty of cheese. His omega was acting oddly lately but as long as Tony was happy, he was happy too. Tony watched Steve closely, never taking his eyes off the alpha and making him mildly uncomfortable. "Tony, baby? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Steve." Tony smiled innocently, already picturing what else he could do to his alpha. He sipped his juice, watching Steve's firm muscles move as the other man cooked. He practically purred as the full plate was set in front of him, pleased that his alpha could provide for him and cook too.

Steve preened internally at Tony's happiness with the food he provided. "There's more if you're still hungry, love."

"You eat." Tony frowned, not touching his food until Steve got himself a plate of food and started eating. "Need s strong alpha. Need you at full strength."

"I can protect you, Love. Don't worry." Steve promised, eating his breakfast and keeping his eyes on Tony.


	12. Please

~Two hours later~

"Tony, I need to go. I'll be back soon." Steve tried to free himself gently of the omega who was clinging to him.

"NO!" Tony's previous good mood was gone, replaced by a weepy clingy mood. He was latched onto Steve, legs wrapped around the alpha's waist and arms around his neck. He sobbed heavily, clinging even tighter as Steve tried to maneuver himself off. "Alpha! I need you!"

"You've had me all morning. I promised Sam I'd help at the VA." Steve was completely dumbfounded by how Tony was acting, unsure of where this mood had come from. "Tony, enough. I don't have time. You'll be okay for a few hours." He managed to get Tony off and took his sweater off, putting it on Tony and grabbing himself a jacket and leaving.

Tony sat on the couch, looking forlorn and curling up in Steve's sweater. He sniffled, tears running down his cheeks and dripping down onto his lap.

"Friend Tony? What is the matter?" Thor had come from Asgard, appearing in the penthouse.

"Steve didn't wanna stay home and spend time with me." Tony was miserable, rubbing his eyes with his fists as Thor picked him up.

"It will be okay, Tony. He will return." Thor sat with the omega on his lap, rubbing Tony's neck gently and soothing him. "For the meantime, I shall spend time with you."

"Thank you, Thor." Tony curled up, reassured by the large alpha's presence and feeling how Thor's armor vanished. The Asgardian cloth was smooth under his cheek and it soothed him as Thor kept him close.

"What shall we do, friend Tony?" Thor smiled, glad to be of service to his friend.

"Movie?" Tony looked up at Thor, wanting the alpha to guide him and make the choice. He felt very lost and needed direction.

"Let us watch a movie then, Tony. Sir JARVIS, could you perchance find one of Friend Tony's favorite movies?" Thor had grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around both of them, vanishing his shirt to the same place as his armor. The Omega relaxed more, snuffling against Thor's chest and breathing in the calming pheromones that the alpha oozed. JARVIS had one of Tony's favorite movies for when he's upset playing and Tony had a warm friend who was willing to cuddle.

The alpha kept a close watch on his charge, noticing when the omega slipped off to sleep about halfway through the movie. He shifted back, leaning against the arm of the couch with his legs on the couch. He watched how Tony relaxed and stretched out on him. The omega was much calmer now, reassured that he was not unwanted and that someone would be there for him. Thor had to smile as Tony's cold nose nuzzled into his neck, pleased that his friend trusted him so much to be so vulnerable and trusting that Thor would protect him from danger.

"Sleep well, Friend Tony." Thor murmured, closing his eyes and letting the rest of his senses sharpen as JARVIS shut off the movie. He would know as soon as the elevator started coming their way, for now everything was quiet and nothing smelled unfamiliar. All he smelled was Steve and Tony for the most part, a bit of the other Avengers that were welcome in the penthouse and the food Steve had cooked that morning.


	13. Lightning

Thor sat in silence for over two hours, senses on alert even more as the elevator started their way. "Captain Rogers is on his way." JARVIS announced quietly.

Tony whined a bit in his sleep, clinging tighter to Thor and frowning until the alpha stroked his hair and reassured him that he was there.

The elevator opened and Steve came in, holding a bag of things he'd gotten for Tony. "Thor?" Steve looked at the other alpha.

"Hello, Captain Rogers." Thor kept his voice low. "Tony is sleeping. So please keep your voice low."

"And why are you here? Touching my omega?" Steve set the bag down carefully, looking like a wolf ready to get into a fight. He didn't like the other alpha so close to Tony nor how Thor was shirtless.

"I came to visit Friend Tony and found him quite upset about you leaving him." Thor kept his tone pleasant, smiling at the other blond. "He needed someone and I was here. I do not like it when my friends are upset."

"I had to go. I promised Sam and I've skipped for Tony more than once. It doesn't kill him to be alone." Steve moved closer. "He wants alone time, he's told me so."

"You should listen more to how he acts than what he says. He needed you to stay." Thor couldn't help the shot of anger through his voice. "Do you know that he thinks you'll get bored and leave him?"

"I've told him I won't. What more can I do?" Steve ran a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration.

"Prove it. Why haven't you bonded him yet?" Thor ran a finger close to the mating gland, seeing the other alpha bare his teeth in a snarl.

"I was raised ta wait an' make it special." Steve's accent was thickening. "Ta propose like we were gettin' married."

"Better do it soon or someone will take him." Thor kissed Tony's temple gently, soothing the omega whose rest had been disturbed by the pheromones that were filled with aggression. "He is more than anyone could hope for."

"Keep your lips off him! Get away from my omega!" Steve snatched Tony up and away from Thor, holding him tight as the Omega startled awake. "Shh, Sweetheart. Alpha's got you." He kissed Tony's pink lips.

"Left me." Tony turned his head away, frowning as he registered who was holding him.

"I came back, Tony. I wasn't leaving forever. Just a few hours and now I'm home." Steve tried to appease his omega, kissing his cheek. "I love ya, Sweets."

"You left me crying." Tony was getting more agitated, struggling free and standing between the two alphas. "I cried and begged you not to leave."

"I can't spend every moment with you." Steve frowned. "We need to interact separately from each other sometimes."

"Begged you not to. Needed you!" Tony ran a hand through his hair in agitation, scent bitter and sharp. "I think we should have a break and I should go until you learn how to listen."

"Tony!" Steve reached towards him. "Please. I'll listen more."

"It's not the first time you've promised to listen to me more and failed. Until I  **know** you won't just promise it and then not follow through, I can't be here. It's not fair to me." Tony frowned at Steve, moving closer to Thor who drew him into a gentle hug. The Asgardian truly had no intention of going after Tony unless the Omega completely ended things with Steve, he knew it had a chance to happen but also likely to not happen.

"Shall you go to Asgard, Tony?" Thor smiled at the omega, seeing how Tony leaned into him.

"Yes, please." Tony felt Thor's arm move and suddenly the alpha had a bag of Tony's things. "I'll be back when I hear from Natasha that you have gotten help."

He knew Natasha wouldn't lie to him about something like this, it was linked to his health and she worried over him. He trusted her in this and he sent a quick text to the spy who responded with confirmation that she would keep an eye on Steve for him.

"See you, Steve." Tony turned to face Thor and the god got Heimdall's attention, transporting them to Asgard.


	14. Asgard

"Tony. If there is anything you need, just ask and I will do my best to get it for you." Thor had taken him to his private residence rather than the main palace, taking him to somewhere more homey. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I am." Tony rubbed his neck, looking down and shuffling until he was pressed against Thor. The God was the only thing familiar to him and he was uneasy, needing to be close to the one he trusted.

"Come, I'll make us something. What are you wishing for?" Thor had learned how to cook.

"Something meaty. Red meat." Tony decided, cuddling into Thor's side. The Asgardian was warm and Tony was a heat leach, always putting his cold self on warm people.

"I shall have to hunt then. Will you be fine for an hour?" Thor would call someone to bring him an animal if Tony said no.

"An hour? You promise?" Tony's eyes were big, looking worriedly at the other man.

"An hour and then I will be back to you." Thor held Tony's head with his hands, smiling reassuringly.

Tony nodded slowly, looking at the ground while he did it. He wasn't sure of it.

"I need to hear you answer, Tony. I need to know you are okay with me going. You could lay in my bed until I return. My room is most safe and no one would dare bother you." Thor offered, stroking the soft curls and feeling how the omega held onto him.

"I'm okay with it." Tony nodded, looking Thor in the eyes and not even startling as he was lifted up and carried to the god's bedroom. The omega was set at the head of the bed and the blanket and bed furs were wrapped around him, immediately covering him in Thor's scent. He relaxed, cuddling into the cloths and furs on him.

"I shall return in an hour, Tony." Thor kissed Tony's temple and left the room, summoning his armor and hunting sword.

Tony yawned, feeling warm and sleepy among the covers. He settled more and buried his face in the pillow, smelling Thor's scent and fading into dreamland. He was still tired after the exhaustive and emotiomal day he's had, body and mind needing to recuperate. His dreams were pleasant, filled with things that both intrigued and befuddled him a little.

Thor returned with a cleaned kill, setting it in the kitchen and cleaning himself up before going into his bedroom. He stopped short at the sight that Tony made, all curled up and cuddling Thor's pillow under the furs. It made his alpha mind preen at the content scent that radiated from Tony that mixed with his own. The god approached and undressed, laying near Tony under the blanket and wrapped his arms around the omega. He summoned an invisible servant to store the meat for a few hours, putting it in his refrigerator that he had gotten a dwarf to build so it would work on Asgard.

He heard Tony mumble  **his** name and not Steve's, Omega subconsciously knowing which alpha held him so securely. Thor smiled at the sleeping Stark fondly, holding him closer and settling in for a nap.


	15. Buttons

Tony had been on Asgard for about a week, content to spend his time with Thor and learning from the Asgardian's mother. He learned that the way Steve had treated him was not acceptable and that a good Alpha would cater to his Omega's needs rather than pushing them off yet be firm when needed. Thor was a prime example of a good Alpha, treating Tony like a precious treasure and yet allowing him free reign so he wouldn't feel smothered.

Thor enjoyed having the Omega around and liked how Tony was fierce yet submissive when it was called for. He enjoyed Tony pushing him also, knowing the Omega was testing boundaries to see what was and was acceptable. He'd yet to punish Tony, nothing being too extreme to warrent a physical punishment.

Currently Thor was polishing his shield and having a conversation with one of his friends until Tony peeked in, looking hesitant.  
"Come in, Tony." Thor extended an arm to the omega who crept in and sat on Thor's leg. "This is one of my friends Magnus. Magnus, this is Tony Stark."

"Hello there." Magnus smiled, vibrant green eyes looking at the Omega who turned away and hid in Thor's chest.

"He won't hurt you, Tony. Say hello please." Thor murmured in Tony's ear quietly, wrapping his arm around the Omega's waist.

"Hello." Tony turned his head slightly, curling into Thor more and relaxing as the two alphas carried on a conversation over his head. He listened, occasionally talking about something that caught his attention. They listened when he spoke and found he was very insightful about problems, giving solutions to things they'd been stuck on.

"Let's go eat, Tony. You'll like what I caught earlier." Thor stood, having felt the Omega's belly rumbling and knowing Tony wouldn't interrupt the conversation to say he was hungry. The god carried the omega to his home, a large buck on the table which had a stasis spell on it.

"Mm. Smells good." Tony inhaled the tangy scent and his stomach grumbled louder than ever, leaning towards the meat. He was set on a chair and Thor carved up the deer, giving Tony a full plate and preened as the Omega scarfed down the offering. Tony ate a large chunk of meat, stuffing himself silly and staring at the alpha fondly once he was done.

Thor finished off what Tony hadn't eaten and cleaned up, letting Tony rest his stomach. He carried the blood covered Omega to the bathroom with the sunken tub which filled with hot water the temperature Tony liked along with peppermint scented bubbles. The two undressed and Tony was carrried into the tub that was more a small pool.

They soaked in the water, Thor carefully bathing the Omega with a soft washcloth and gentle fingers. Tony purred in contentment, pressing his face into Thor's neck and closing his eyes. The Alpha was especially careful when washing lower than Tony's belly button, trying to gauge Tony's reaction. There was no negative reaction and he continued on his path, washing the Omega's genitals and legs.

"Tony, do not fall asleep. We must get dried." Thor chuckled, standing and carrying Tony out of the tub. He held the other man upright until Tony was steady on his feet and then got a towel, drying the shorter male with a gentle efficiency and kneeling to get his legs.

"Done." Tony whined, rubbing his eyes tiredly and backing up.

"Not yet. Hold still so you don't slip." Thor was firm, holding Tony's waist for a minute. Tony continued trying to back up, frowning now. "Tony. If you do not cease, I will have to punish you."

"Stoooop." Tony kicked out, nailing Thor in the chest and nearly falling backwards into the tub. Only Thor's quick reflexes saved him, the god looking quite thunderous.

"I told you to stop." Thor rose to his full height, picking Tony up and carrying him into the bedroom before sitting down. He laid Tony over his lap and held him with one hand. "That was not okay. You could have been seriously injured, Tony. And that is why I am punishing you. You did not listen to me and you kicked me. 15 swats with my hand and you will count."

Tony didn't even squirm, knowing he deserved to be punished for kicking the alpha and disobeying when the man has been nothing but patient with him. He took a deep breath, bracing himself as the first swat stung his bottom.

"One!" He spoke as clearly as he could, gripping the blankets with his hands. "Two!"   
The next one stung a bit more, landing right where the first one had. He made it through 12 before his voice cracked, tears on his cheeks as he finished the last three.

"There, all done." Thor pulled Tony upright and held him close, making sure the omega's red bottom wasn't pressing against anything.

"Alpha, I'm sorry!" Tony blubbered, instincts overriding Tony's normally sparky personality. His body was flooded with chemicals from his brain telling him to be completely submissive to Alpha.

"Shh, Tony. You took your punishment, all is forgiven." Thor squeezed Tony's neck and pressed his teeth to the back of the Omega's neck, feeling how Tony stilled. "Good boy. My very good boy. Alpha is proud that you look your punishment so well."

The darker haired man nuzzled into Thor, calming as the Alpha praised him. His heart rate slowed and his scent started shifting back to normal with the exception of the slight tang from his guilt.

"Let's go to sleep, hm? You look very tired, Tony." Thor murmured softly, shifting so they were under the covers and allowing Tony to lay on top of him to sleep. The Omega would be clingy and needing reassurance for a bit. The Alpha would gladly provide comfort and reassurance to his precious Omega, fulfilling his duty.

 


	16. Beg

Tony was cuddled into the alpha's chest, listening to the steady sound of Thor breathing and the strong heartbeat beneath his ear. It was very soothing yet he couldn't fall back asleep no matter how much he tried, it just wouldn't happen. The Omega got very worked up, whining to wake the Alpha and receive attention to help calm down.

"What is the matter?" Thor murmured tiredly, peering at Tony's upset expression and sitting up. "It's okay, Tony. Alpha has you."  
He moved Tony into his lap and held him gently, rocking them both until Tony's eyes fluttered shut. Sometimes all that was needed was a bit of cuddles from the alpha.

Thor closed his eyes, sliding down with Tony on his chest until they were laying down again. He dozed off, arms still around the smaller man as they both snored at the same time.

~Later~

Thor awoke to Tony straddling his hips and peering down at him. "Wake up, Alphaaaaa." The Omega was in an unusually bubbly mood, causing a brief flash of concern to the blond.

"I am awake now, Tony." Thor smiled up at the omega, rubbing his hips gently. They'd gotten used to touching each other casually and felt no awkwardness. Hard to when they've woken up plastered together with raging erections. "Are you hungry?"

"I want cereal or oatmeal. Or whatever it's counterpart is here." Tony squirmed on Thor's lap, feeling the Alpha's large member between his legs.

"I'll make it for you." Thor sat up, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist and blinking as he was kissed by the smaller man. He turned his head slightly, changing the angle of their kiss and still letting Tony guide it. His hand slid down to cup the Omega's butt, squeezing lightly and getting a soft whimper.

"Need food." Tony was panting, needing air after the kiss and resting his cheek on Thor's shoulder. He felt so content and loved when he was with Thor, feeling cherished.

"Let's go to the kitchen then." Thor rose to his full height, lifting Tony easily and carried him to the kitchen for food. He set the smaller man on the counter and made some oatmeal for Tony, seeing how radiant he looked and pressed a gentle kiss to the Omega's soft lips.

The two ate quietly, exchanging looks that spoke of a conversation that would be happening at some point. Tony sat close to Thor, inhaling Thor's scent and smiling to himself.

"What would you like to do today? We could finally get to your archery lessons." Thor suggested, putting their dishes in the sink and turning to Tony who watched him.

"That sounds like fun." The dark haired male went into Thor's bedroom and pulled on his clothing that Thor had gifted him, finding he didn't feel so out of place when wearing Asgardian clothing.

They went to Thor's archery range and set up, Thor having fun teaching Tony who actually found he liked it. He'd have to go shooting with Clint sometimes if he went back.

The day passed by very enjoyably, only stopping for lunch and some tea with the Queen when she came to check on them.


	17. Don't

(Another two weeks later, so a month since he went to Asgard)

The dark haired omega was sitting on his knees in front of Thor, resting his head on the god's lap and purring as strong fingers stroked his hair. It was very relaxing and he felt better than he had in a long time.

"Tony. We must speak seriously now." Thor ceased his hand's motion, using it instead to lift Tony's head by his chin. The usually smiling god had a solemn look. "You must make your decision. Will you go back to Captain Rogers or will you be my Omega?"

"I want to be your Omega but I need to think a bit more." Tony had thought about it and was deciding based on a list of experiences he had shared with both. "But I need to talk to Steve in person."

Thor looked relieved, comforted that he may not lose the one he'd come to love. "We can go whenever you are ready."

"Before my heat." Tony knew it was coming up, having consulted the calendar on his phone. He climbed into Thor's lap, leaning against him and kissing the alpha as best he could.

Thor nodded before pulling back from their kiss. "I need to go hunt and provide a proper offering to you as my chosen mate to assist in your decision."

"Tomorrow? I want to stay by you for now." Tony had mellowed out a lot after being off the suppressants for so long. He was calmer and not so abrasive, more ready to listen.

"Tomorrow." Thor nodded, smiling fondly at his omega and feeling how Tony relaxed into his embrace. He hadn't expected to come home with an omega that day he visited the penthouse but he had and it was the best thing that had happened to him, hopefully he wouldn't lose him. He knew the contentment would be challenged when Tony had his rebellious moments though but he was willing to deal with it. "How about we finish off the stroganoff you made?"

"Sounds like a plan." Tony didn't move though, tucking his face up into Thor's neck and breathing in deeply. He loved both men very much but he didn't know if he could hurt either of them and one would be very hurt. The brunet man sighed, resting his eyes and trying not to fall asleep.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Thor knew Tony was conflicted and he dearly wanted to be the chosen one but he'd support whatever Tony wanted. Even if it meant losing half his heart.

"Yeah. I do." Tony turned himself fully and wrapped his arms and legs around Thor. "Carry me?"

"Anytime." Thor held him under the thighs, standing and carrying the smaller man to the bedroom. He laid Tony on the bed and undressed him lovingly, running gentle hands over the omega's chest.

~With Steve a few days later~

Steve was a mess, beard and hair grown out and clothing rumpled. He was getting worse the longer Tony was gone, feeling lost. He needed the sharp tongued omega who he had failed.

He sat on the floor of the penthouse, trying to drink himself dumb but failing because he can't get drunk. He looked up when he heard a deep sigh from Natasha.

"Get up. Get showered and shaved. Tony will be coming soon and you're a mess." The former Russian spy barked, watching Steve scramble to his feet and run into the bathroom. She and Clint started cleaning thoroughly, Phil coming through and sanitizing everything. They got most of it done by the time Steve got out of the shower and got shaved.

"Sit down." Clint pulled out a pair of clippers and sheared Steve's hair back into a presentable shape. "Be glad we're helping. Tony deserves the world and you messed up the first time. You better pray he forgives you and isn't here to tell you goodbye and kick you out."

Steve nodded so quickly he nearly gave himself whiplash, staring at Clint with big eyes. "I'll do my best! I don't want to lose him."   
Captain America was starting to shine through again from the shell he had become.

"Go hunt for him. Actually hunt. He won't be here for a few hours." Natasha knew the courting rites called for an offering. She gave him the keys to a truck and sent him off before turning to Clint. "Do you think Tony will forgive him?"

"Who knows? It's Tony we're talking about." Clint shrugged, continuing to clean and emptying molded food containers. "He may forgive him or he may have moved on to Thor. Thor is probably the more stable choice honestly but I dont want Tony to leave forever."

"I want Tony to be happy. He deserves it." Natasha cleaned the bedroom and bathroom but left the nesting room alone. Never go in a nesting room of an omega that is not yours. "Think Steve will be back soon?"

"Hopefully." Clint shrugged, the three sitting on the couch and watching tv for a long while.


	18. Choose

Steve returned home with an absolutely massive moose, dragging it into the freight elevator that only brought it so far and then dragging it up the stairs on a wooden sled and into the penhouse. He sat it in the middle of the kitchen and sat down, panting heavily.

"I see you went hunting." Tony's sweet voice reached Steve's ears after the alpha had been home ten minutes and washed himself up.

"It's my offering to you." Steve wanted desperately to hug Tony and kiss him senseless but restrained himself, holding out another gift. "My offering and gift."

"Thank you." Tony stepped away from Thor who nodded at Steve as Tony opened the box which held jewelry designed with him in mind. "Steve. This is amazing..." He looked at Steve, clutching the gift to his chest.

"You guys sit down. I'll be the mediator. Clint and Phil are Tony's acting parents." Natasha ordered, shooing them on the living room once Thor kindly cast a preservation spell on the moose.

Tony was sat between Clint and Phil, pouting slightly but understanding. Steve and Thor were in armchairs across from the couch and Natasha was also in an arm chair.

"Now... Declare your intentions." Natasha pointed at Steve.

"I want to bond to Tony and provide him with whatever he wants or needs and take care of any/all pups we may have. I want to take care of him and ensure his health." Steve had an open, earnest expression.

"I too wish to care for Tony and our future family we may have. I can provide him with things beyond his wildest dream and keep him alive forever." Thor smiled regally.

"Uh. Alright." Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose. "Tony... Just pick one or both of them."

"I can pick both?" Tony blinked.

"If they agree, yeah." Nat nodded, looking at the two alphas.

Phil was currently petting Tony's hair, taking his role as Tony's adoptive mother very seriously. He had come to care for the omega.

"I'm okay with it." Steve bit his lip.

"If that is what Tony wishes." Thor added.

"I do. I don't want to lose either of you." Tony admitted, curled up to Phil and enjoying the petting. Clint remained in stony faced silence, glaring at the other two male alphas.

"Then problem solved. Be done with your pissing matches and make Tony happy." Natasha stood up and left. Clint and Phil also stood up but Clint threatened both Thor and Steve with several unpleasant scenarios if they hurt Tony. Phil also had a look that promised hell if they hurt Tony.

Tony leapt out of his chair and pounced on Steve, kissing him thoroughly while Thor watched. The god had plans to take them both to Asgard and give them the Apples of Immortality to keep them with him forever.

Steve was surprised but kissed back, holding Tony close and letting the Omega lead. He groaned in his throat as Tony pressed his hips down and rubbed their groins together. Thor came from behind and bent down to bite at Steve's neck, teasing the other alpha.

"My heat's coming up. Thor and I had a few practice rounds but we should work on our dynamics with the three of us." Tony was also just very aroused at having the two alphas all to himself.

"Naughty little Omega." Thor laughed, a sound that sent a white hot shoot of arousal to Steve's cock. He wouldn't mind bottoming to the god honestly.

"Let's do it. Your nesting room is ready. I kept track on the calendar." Steve blushed, biting at Tony's collarbone and carrying him to the nesting room with Thor following.

Tony had made his decision and he was pleased with how it turned out, getting to keep both his lovers and knowing they both loved him also. He tugged at Steve's shirt, tearing it open and attacking the exposed skin as he was carried. Thor undressed and tossed his clothing into the pile in the middle of the room, adding his scent to it.

"Steve will have to allow me to fuck him." Thor said it bluntly while groping the other Alpha.

"Please do. And I'm going to watch." Tony was highly aroused at the thought of watching Steve bottoming to Thor. He stripped himself and watched as Thor undressed Steve, smirking slightly. He gently fisted his cock, jerking himself as Thor pushed Steve flat and tongue fucked the other alpha's hole.

Steve writhed, mewling loudly as Thor's tongue licked his insides and his rim was nibbled on.   
"Please!" He didn't know what he was begging for but he needed it.

Thor swiped several fingers through Tony's dripping slick and used it to lubricate Steve's entrance, kissing the other blond and feeling him fucking himself onto his fingers. "Being so good, Steve."

Steve's stomach clenched in pleasure at the praise, wondering if Tony felt this way when he was praised. It made him feel warm all over and he blushed adorably.

Tony honestly found it very hot to watch the big, strong Captain America reduced to begging to be fucked. He especially liked it when Thor put his large member into Steve who  _screamed_ in pleasure mixed with pain. Thor tugged Tony to straddle Steve's face, ordering Steve to eat Tony out which the other man did with great gusto. The omega whined in pleasure, bucking his hips down and feeling how Steve's tongue lapped at the slick and nipped at his rim.

Thor felt proud as the other alpha let him have complete control, taking the other blond and turning him into a mewling mess. Tony had orgasmed and crawled off Steve to continue watching him, looking interested at the occurances.

Steve's sky blue eyes rolled back as he arched up, spilling his seed with a wet gasp at the feeling of being knotted. Thor hadn't meant to but he'd been distracted, they'd have to wait until it was completely gone before he could remove himself from Steve. The god smiled at Steve who was panting harshly, cupping his cheeks and treating him like he was Tony.

The Omega had opted to take a nap in a pile of blankets, sound asleep with Thor's shirt under his nose and Steve's boxers there too.

"Shh. Relax. Don't move, Sweetheart." Thor was soothing Steve, keeping him from freaking out at being knotted. "You are perfectly safe as long as you don't try to move off me. It will tear your insides severely."

Steve took a deep breath, letting the other alpha treat him like an omega and calming down slowly. He kept his hold on Thor's neck though, using it to steady himself and focused on the royal blue color of Thor's eyes.

"You are doing so well, Steve. So very well. I'm so proud." Thor continued praising him, sitting up with Steve in his lap with his cock still buried deep. "That's it. Just relax and sleep for a bit and when you wake, it will be out."

Steve leaned his head on Thor's shoulder, trembling slightly but obediently closing his eyes. It felt weird taking orders from the Asgardian but it felt right at the same time. His breathing evened out, arms around Thor's ribs even as he slept.


	19. Chosen

Thor leaned against a wall, watching how his omega and subordinate alpha slept. He felt very proud that Steve was accepting the status quo so well. The god also enjoyed that Steve practically melted when he was praised, finding he'd do it often just to see Steve get all soft and flustered.

He knew of ways to turn an alpha into an omega but he'd leave that discussion for another day when they were more established, wanting to give Steve the pampering he deserved. Thor felt he'd do best as the single alpha taking care of both of them, seeing no issues with changing Steve’s secondary gender.

Speaking of Steve, the subordinate alpha was shifting slightly and whining in his sleep as Thor's knot tugged on his insides.  
"Shh. Don't move." Thor held Steve still, not wanting the slightly smaller man to hurt himself. He held Steve’s face to the crook of his neck, feeling the other man go limp in his lap again.

Tony woke up from his cat nap and moved to cuddle to Thor's side, grinning at the still asleep Steve. "He's so cute."

"What do you think about him becoming an omega?" Thor asked slowly, gauging Tony's reaction carefully. Thankfully he looked more curious than angry.

"That's possible?" Tony blinked, wedging himself closer to the kther two. He pictured sharing Thor with Steve and found it wasn't an abhorrent thought. Thor could give them both babies and they'd be loved so much by both of them.

"Yes. On Asgard, the healers can do it." Thor nodded, pleased that Tony seemed to like the idea.

"I think we should ask him once he's awake." Tony grinned, kissing Thor briefly and then kissing Steve’s temple. He could practically taste the dark taint to Steve’s scent, frowning slightly and knowing that Steve needed to relax and be pampered.

The two sat and talked quietly while Steve slept and Thor went flaccid finally, sliding himself free from Steve’s ass. The sleeping blond's face scrunched up as he whined lowly at the feeling of loss.

"It's okay, Stevie." Tony cooed, nuzzling his neck gently and watching Steve’s eyes flutter open. "Wake up, Steve. We got a proposition."  
Tony also knew if Steve was an omega that Thor could get the blond pregnant and the dark haired omega could push off his own pregnancy to keep working.

"Hm?" Steve left his head where it was under Thor's chin, feeling safe and protected.

"Thor? Can you explain it to him?" Tony looked at the alpha.

"Yes, Tony. I can since it was my idea." Thor chuckled, shifting Steve and making room in his lap for Tony who cuddled into Steve once positioned comfortably. "On Asgard, it is possible to turn an alpha into an omega. And I was thinking that you would make an excellent omega and Tony has already said he would like it if you were one."

"I... Uh..." Steve got up and fled, limping away as he tried to process what they were asking of him. ' _An omega? I don't think I would be a good one.'_ He thought as he ran away, locking himself on his old floor and calling up the number on the card that the omega doctor had given him.

"Hello?" Her voice was warm and professional at the same time.

"It's me. Steve." Steve was panicking, curled up in a closet.

"What's going on?" Her tone shifted, going to concerned and motherly which was what Steve needed. He needed to be reassured.

"Can you come over? I... I need someone." Steve felt weak admitting it, he was an alpha and supposed to be strong.

"We'll be right over. Deep breaths, sweetheart. Can you do that for me?" The kind woman asked, gathering her keys and sliding shoes on as heavy boots walked behind her. "Steve, make sure they know we're on our way."

"Please hurry." Steve felt like he was losing his mind, feeling lost and little. Within twenty minutes he heard the sound of the elevator opening to his floor and footsteps coming his way.

"Oh, Sweetheart." The woman dropped to her knees and hugged him tightly while his former best friend hovered closely.

"I die and you go to pieces, Punk." Bucky’s familiar voice caused Steve’s tears to finally spill over. "Now now. Don't go crying. Everything's gonna be fine." The dark haired man knelt down too and wrapped them both in his arms.

They sat and reassured him for a long while, telling him that no matter what they'd be there. Steve had ended up with his head against Kayla's chest like he had always done to his mother when he was little and upset, Bucky rubbing his back gently.

"Tony and Thor... They want me to become an omega." Steve finally told them what had set off his panic attack. "Right after I woke up after Thor knotted me durin' sex after Tony picked both of us."

"They wanted you to become an omega?" Bucky looked confused.

"I've heard they can do it on Asgard. But they just sprung this on you?" Kayla looked outraged for Steve, combing her fingers through her adopted child's hair. "After you had a whole new experience and they didn't even give you time to reconcile the experience first?"

"No. They woke me up and said it." Steve shook his head, taking comfort in this kind lady's hold and having his best friend back too.

"What bullshit!" Bucky looked like he wanted to go beat Thor senseless. "You don't gotta do anything you don't wanna, Stevie. You're your own person."

"I don't know that I don't want to do it though. It sounds like my life would be easier... But I'm scared..." Steve looked at them apologetically.

"It's natural to be scared, honey. Fear of the unknown isn't a bad thing and this is a very big thing." Kayla rubbed his cheek.

"If I decide to do it... will you both come with?" Steve’s watery blue eyes stared up at them hopefully.

"Of course." Bucky looked at Steve fondly. "You're my brother, Steve. Ain't gonna let you do it alone."

"You're family, Steve." Kayla spoke simply, smiling at him.

"And you'll explain things to me if I do it? About being an omega?" Steve couldn't help but ask.

"Yes. Anything you need to know. Now. Why don't we go talk to Thor and Tony about this, hm?" Kayla let go of Steve as Bucky helped him up and they both helped her up.

"Thank you." Steve sounded so young, reminding Bucky of the boy always getting into fights when he was weak and tiny.


	20. Choosing

The couple grasped his hands and let him lead the way to the elevator and up to the penthouse where Thor and Tony both rushed at them.

"There you are! We were worried." Tony cried out, hugging Steve's waist and then blinking at the people on either side of him. "Care to explain why the WS is in my tower along with doctor lady?"

"My family." Steve said firmly. "They were helpin me... Cause I needed them. You put that on me right after I had a new experience that you didn't even give me time to process."

"I'm sorry, Steve... We were excited." Tony looked down, radiating upset omega pheromones. Steve let go of Bucky and Kayla and hugged Tony tightly.

"You gotta think about it before springing things like that on people." Steve mumbled, cuddling Tony as Thor held them both.

"Steve would want us there with him if he did it." Kayla spoke, reminding them that they were there. Bucky was standing behind her, arms around her waist protectively.

"I do... If I did it, I'd want them there." Steve confirmed, nuzzling Thor's neck.

"That would be acceptable." Thor agreed and Tony nodded. The shorter omega kissed Steve's cheek lovingly.

"Anything that would make you more comfortable." Tony also agreed.

"Next time... Try not to panic my baby or so help me Zeus, I'll kill you both." Kayla threatened darkly before Bucky ruffled Steve's hair and they trapped the blond in a tight hug before departing.

"She scares me." Tony blinked.

"She is a fierce maiden for sure. They care very much for you, Steve." Thor smiled, sitting on the couch with both his lovers in his lap.

~Three weeks later~

They had gone through Tony's heat without a hitch, working as a team to settle him. Steve was oddly exhausted after, withdrawing into himself and hiding away which caused great concern to the other two.

"Steve?" Tony looked into the room that had been a guest room but now was where Steve hid the most. He sat next to his lover, hugging the desolate looking Blond to him.

"I want to do it." Steve turned to Tony and looked at him with tears.

"That's great, baby. But why are you crying?" Tony wiped under Steve's eyes with his thumbs, pressing his lips to the other man's forehead. Thor was out hunting for them, wanting to feed them incessantly.

"Because I'm scared. What if I'm a bad omega? What if you guys don't like me as one? What if Thor or you decide you don't want me?" Steve's emotions were high as he cried, Tony holding him tight.

"We will never ever not want you! You are a good boy, Steve. Such a good boy. You are already so good for Thor, Baby." Tony reassured him, making Steve look into his eyes. "Thor and I already love you so much and I can teach you what to do."

Steve cried into Tony's chest, trying to get a hold of himself. He was still crying when Thor came in though and the god dropped to his knees, holding Steve's hands.

"What is the matter?" Thor questioned, frowning at how upset Steve was. He didn't like seeing the other blond like this.

"Steve thinks he won't be a good omega, we'll decide we don't want him and won't like him as an omega." Tony listed off, relieved that Thor was there. "He wants to be an omega though."

"Oh, Steve. You already have been subconsciously readying yourself for it. You've been behaving so well and we will aways want you, no matter what." Thor rubbed Steve's arm gently and smiled. "So be our good boy and dry your eyes." He wiped Steve's eyes with his sleeve gently, seeing the future omega relax.

Steve shifted, letting go of Tony and sliding down to sit in Thor's lap. He was already seeking comfort from his alpha and Tony, brain having been preparing him.

"When would you like to do this?" Thor's voice was soft and Tony slipped out of the room to give Thor and Steve bonding time. He was always with them and they never really bonded much without him, which made him feel guilty because Steve needed affection and love too.


	21. Found

Steve was laying naked on a stone table, ruins drawn on his body and a nasty potion he had drank. His family was nearby, watching over him as the priestesses chanted around him and weaved magic over him. He screamed as he felt his body changing, it hurt more than the syrum changing him had. His entire body felt like he'd been skinned and dipped in lemon juice while his organs moved and shifted to make way for his needed parts.

The blond begged for death, sobbing as the magic filled his body and changed him. Thor was glad Tony had agreed to go to the workshop while this happened because he knew the omega would have been upset by the screams. As it was, Steve’s adopted "mother" Kayla was in tears at his pain while Bucky held her tight.

Thor knew she had hoped being a doctor would have steeled her against this but it was different when it was a loved one. Her face was shoved into her alpha's neck, taking comfort in his scent as the dark alpha kept his eyes locked on the table where Steve lay.

"It is nearly done." Thor told them, hearing a change in Steve’s cries and watching as the magic swirled. Finally with a bright flash, everything settled into an eerie calm. He saw Steve sit up slowly and watched how Kayla went right to him, arms holding the blond omega and stroking his hair.

"I know. You're disoriented." She was murmuring in his ear until the panic stricken expression faded. Thor sent her and Bucky back out of the room to calm themselves and give him time with the new Omega.

"You did so good for Alpha, Steve. Such a good boy." Thor praised, seeing the changes in Steve's appearance. His features were more dainty, not so pronounced and he was slimmer too. "Steve, are you okay?"

"Alpha?" Steve’s voice was tired and overwhelmed again, scent shifting to smell like upset omega.

"Shh, shh. Everything is okay." Thor cradled Steve in his lap, kissing his temple and letting the Omega take comfort from him. "Deep breath. Alpha has you."

"I'm hungry." Steve looked up at Thor who smiled.

"I'll go hunt for you. Do you wish to stay with Tony? We could put you two in my private home." Thor stroked Steve’s naked hip.

Steve just burst into tears, wailing loudly and clinging to Thor. He felt so out of sorts and the thought of Thor leaving even for an hour set him off.

"I'll have someone bring us something." Thor quickly reassured him, nuzzling his Omega and heard Tony's footsteps. Tony sat next to them and looked at Steve.

"It's okay, Baby. Don't cry." Tony spoke soothingly and Steve responded well to it, calming down and the three made their way to Thor's home.

They were met by a large moose carcass in the kitchen that had been brought to them by Thor's friends. Thor watched over his omegas as they ate, unsatisfied because he hadn't been the one to hunt for them. He ate once they were done, watching how the two omegas rubbed against each other affectionately and had to smile at the pleased look on their faces.

Steve was currently enjoy Tony's fingers rubbing his thighs and started purring for the first time, quickly stopping because he'd startled himself. Tony couldn't help but chuckle, kissing the tip of his nose.

"We purr when we're content, Baby." Tony explained, cupping the blond Omega's cheeks in his hands and pressing their foreheads together. "You sounded so sweet and cute."

Steve turned red, hiding his face in the other Omega's neck and feeling Tony's arms hold him close. He'd forgotten how flirty the other man could be and never had he really been on the receiving end except when Tony had wanted something.

Thor loved seeing how well they were doing and watched them for a minute before standing up. "Steve, we need to make sure everything in your body works the way it should."   
He helped the two omegas up, feeling how they both tucked themselves to his sides.

Steve was anxious and Tony was excited to get to help tease the hell out of the other omega. Tony had made plans from the moment Steve had said he wanted to become Omega, buying things online to prepare for when Thor would be gone. He'd amassed a collection and had them hidden from sight, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

Steve looked up at Thor who smiled reassuringly and kissed the new omega's forehead. "Relax, Love. Tony and I love you very much. We won't hurt you." Thor was calm and soothing.

The blond omega preened internally at how his alpha seemed to always know what to say to reassure them. He smiled shyly at Thor, getting a gorgeous grin back and a quick kiss which made Tony whine from Thor's other side.

"Save it for the bedroom. I wanna kiss him too." Tony scowled at them, moving to stand on Steve’s other side and kissing the blond omega thoroughly for good measure. He smirked at the dazed expression and held Steve’s hand while they walked into the bedroom.


	22. Dance

Tony grinned again, watching Steve writhing around as he was teased with two large fingers in his slick dripping hole. The dark haired omega thoroughly enjoyed having another Omega around, especially that omega being Steve.

"Steve, baby." Tony shifted, moving to straddle Steve's chest and gasping as Steve understood what he wanted. The other Omega took his member into his mouth and practically sucked his soul out, using his tongue expertly almost. Tony actually growled, grabbing Steve’s head and fucked into his wet mouth while Steve moaned around him.

Thor was quite enjoying what Tony was doing to Steve, watching his first Omega's ass flexing while Tony mouth fucked Steve while Thor's fingers were buried deep in Steve’s ass. He hand was practically soaked from the amount of slick coming out of Steve and it was quite arousing.

"Please!" Steve wailed, having swallowed Tony's seed and had his mouth freed.

"Please what, Steve? Do you want Thor to fuck you?" Tony bent down slightly, having backed up to kneel with his knees on either side of Steve's waist. "Want him to knot you good in that sexy ass of yours? Make you even more of a mess?"

"Yessss!" Steve whined, cock bouncing against his stomach as his hips bucked in response to Thor brushing his sweet spot. "Please, Alpha!"

Tony smirked, moving off of Steve and being surprised when the blond's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "Baby?"

"Wanna be able to see you." Steve panted, looking like he'd explode soon from need. His expression was pitiful and Tony couldn't help but smile at him, leaning down and kissing him softly.

"Alright, babe. I'll stay right here." Tony promised, staying within Steve’s eyesight. He found the blond omega precious and wanted to protect him, save him from the darkness still in his scent.

Thor added a third finger, smirking at the mewling that came from Steve and stretched him out thoroughly. He slid his fingers free and sucked the slick off, wiping his palm on the floor and lined himself up. The blunt tip probed at Steve's hole, pressing in and breaching him slowly.

"Breathe, Steve." Thor coached, sliding his hand up Steve’s belly as he continued his slow entry. The Omega was trembling under him, blue eyes blown wide. "Alpha will not hurt you. I have you, Honey."

Steve relaxed at Thor's words along with Tony stroking his hair, muscles unclenching and Thor sunk in more quickly. He hissed slightly, trying to pull off the large intrusion but being held still.

"Steve, look at me. Alpha's gonna make you feel so good that you forget your name." Tony prompted the blond, locking their eyes until Steve nodded slowly. "Good boy."

" 'm a good boy." Steve nodded again, holding Tony's hand to his face and moaning as Thor gave an experimental thrust. "More please."

Thor couldn't help but laugh slightly, leaning down and kissing his cheek. "I shall give you more but Tony needs to move back slightly. I don't want you to accidentally hit him because he was too close, okay?"

Steve whined lowly but let go of his tight grip on Tony, keeping his eyes on the billionaire who backed up a short distance from them. He pushed his hips down, trying to fuck himself on Thor's cock.

"I have you." Thor's palm rested on Steve’s hip, squeezing lightly before he truly began. His hips rolled smoothly, starting slow to let Steve get used to it. The larger blond dipped his head down, attacking a pink nipple and sucking on it which made Steve cry out. Seems like he has very sensitive nipples which Thor was definitely going to take advantage of. "Such a good boy for Alpha."

The omega moaned happily, using his legs to put Thor into him faster and arching his back to get Thor's mouth back on his chest. His hips were gripped tightly as Thor started fucking into him earnestly, teasing his nipples endlessly with his tongue, teeth and lips.

Steve yowled, sweet spot being struck right as Thor sucked hard on his nipple. His nails left scratches on the god's back, clenching tightly around him. "Thor!"

Thor was leaving big love bites on Steve’s pale, creamy skin and paused. "Hm?"

"Want your knot! Please." Steve knew Thor hadn't been putting it in him yet, holding off until Steve was closer. But the blond omega needed it now, whining at the Alpha.

"Okay, Steve. If you feel ready." Thor waited until Steve let his whole body relax before pushing all the way in, groaning at the tightness around his knot. He heard Tony snickering in the background at them.

"Demanding little thing, isn't he?" Tony chuckled.

"I seem to recall you begging for my knot too." Thor shot back playfully, not taking his eyes off Steve and starting to thrust again to soothe the omega who had started back up begging. His thrusts were shorter and harder, skin slapping together loudly. "Come for me, Baby."

That was the only encouragement Steve seemed to need as his body spurted fluids, both from his cock and his ass. He screamed, nails digging into Thor again and back arched. Thor grunted as his own orgasm started, filling his omega with the fluids he wanted.

"Good boy, Steve. So good." Thor praised, panting as held his weight off of his blond omega. Thor rocked back, taking Steve with him and keeping the omega safe with his knot in him. "You did so good for Alpha. I love you, Steve."

"Love you too, Alpha." Steve mumbled, burying his face into the alpha's warm chest and feeling how Tony's slim fingers started a massage on his back. "Love Tony too."

"I love you too, Stevie." Tony's voice contained a smile, pressing a gentle kiss to his subordinate's temple. "We'll have a bath after, yeah? One with a lot of bubbles and hot water."

He'd done exposure therapy with tubs and water, getting to the point he could take a nice bath but not swim in the ocean very long.

"Sounds nice." Steve yawned, tucking his head under Thor's chin and closing his eyes. His soft snores soon filled the room, signifying he was asleep.

"He's so cute... He still smells dark though. I hope this helps him. He deserves it." Tony looked at Thor, keeping his hands on Steve’s back. "I also think he really likes being praised. Like more than I do. "

"He responds very well to it." Thor hummed in agreement. "It will help the transition, I think."

"Me too. I really like having him like this. He seems more relaxed and able to ask for help." Tony leaned against Steve’s back and inhaled the other omega's scent. "It's so cute when he looks at me for direction."

"You must take care of him too. You both are my responsibility but he is your subordinate." Thor kissed Tony softly, stroking the dark hair.

"I will. I don't want anything to happen." Tony nodded.


	23. Hearts

Steve was getting more and more irritable after his heat, snapping at Tony and Thor every so often and refusing to do things with them at times. He had started disappearing every so often and would return later, refusing to disclose where he'd been and even calls to Kayla and Bucky yielded no answers. Tony was sure it was because Steve had told them not to but Thor said they probably had no idea where he went, neither of them thinking to ask JARVIS.

"Steve, where did you go?" Tony corned Steve one morning, crossing his arms. "You always disappear and refuse to say where."

"Move, Tony." Steve grouched, attempting to go around the other omega.

"No." Tony put his hands on Steve's cheeks, rubbing his cheekbones with his thumbs and pressing a gentle kiss to his subordinate omega's lips. "I want to spend time with you. So let me. Please."

"Fine." Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's torso, kissing him softly and allowing Tony to pull him to the nesting room. They undressed and curled up together under a large fur that smelled strongly like Thor, purring as they got comfortable. Steve buried his face in Tony's neck, breathing in Tony's scent mixed with Thor's and falling asleep rather quickly.

Tony took a bit longer, thinking about what could be causing Steve to need so much more sleep than normal. On average Steve usually only slept four hours a night but with all the naps he'd been taking, it had been closer to nine hours. The genius ran through different scenarios, always coming back to one that made more sense to him.

He snuggled Steve more and closed his eyes, kissing the side of Steve's head and falling asleep. The mystery could wait until later after he'd had a nap.

~With Thor~

"Sir JARVIS, do you know where Steve has been going?" Thor was in the living room, looking at the ceiling.

"Captain Rogers has been going to his old floor with large comfortable items to the nesting room on his floor." JARVIS responded promptly.

"We have a nesting room up here though? Why would he be filling another?" Thor was confused.

"I believe Captain Rogers to be following his instincts, Lord Thor." JARVIS spoke. "He gets spooked if I attempt to speak to him on his old floor."

"Thank you, Sir JARVIS." Thor thanked him and went to the shared nesting room. He laid down near his two Omegas in just his boxers, cuddling them both to his chest and watching over them protectively as they slept for two hours. Tony woke first and carefully detangled himself from Steve, causing him to whine softly and roll over to bury his face against Thor. "Hello, Sweetheart."

"He agreed to spend some time with us." Tony whispered, looking sweaty and rumpled because Steve was very warm. "I need to go to the bathroom so I'll be back." He left the room.

Thor kissed the top of Steve's head, feeling how the Omega snuffled against his skin and took in his scent. "Love you, Steve. You are so perfect." He murmured in Steve’s ear.

Steve whimpered under his breath, burying his face against Thor's neck and throwing a leg over the alpha's hip. He was comfortable as he laid in his alpha's arms, slowly waking up the longer he laid there. He opened his eyes, yawning slightly and kissing the warm skin against his face.

"Are you awake now, Steve?" Thor asked softly, continuing to rub Steve’s back firmly in an effort to get the knots that tensed his muscles.

"Mmm." Steve hummed, opening his mouth and pressing his teeth to Thor's shoulder like he was going to bite but just holding it there. His jaw ached after a bit so he pulled his head away and closed his mouth, going back to laying with his face smushed against Thor's chest.

"Are you hungry?" Thor sounded amused and very fond, switching to trailing gentle fingers along Steve’s spine as the Omega pulled on him. Steve rolled onto his back, tugging at Thor until the God hovered over him but held his weight off of the omega. Steve’s legs wrapped around Thor's hips and held onto him with his arms, being clingy now and wanting to feel Thor on top of him. "I love you."

"Love you too, Alpha." Steve smiled at Thor, purring softly as the Alpha let his body press lightly Steve’s. It was warm and reassuring, reminding him that his alpha was big and strong enough to protect him.

"Let's go eat." Thor shifted carefully, pushing himself up with one arm while the other was wrapped around Steve. He settled the Omega in his lap for a moment and kissed Steve on the lips gently for the first time in awhile, cupping the back of his neck. He stood, lifting Steve easily and carrying him to the kitchen where a large deer waited to be devoured by the super-soldier. He had fed Tony earlier so this one was all Steve’s. "Enjoy, my love."

Steve shot to the table and tore into the deer, suddenly starving like he hadn't eaten in a long time and moaning happily. It was satisfying the craving he had for red meat and the one that had wanted his alpha to provide for them.

Thor sat a short distance away, watching protectively and guarding Steve while he ate. It was an alpha thing to do, protect his omega while his omega was eating. His other omega had left a note on the fridge saying he'd been called into work.

"Steve, I'm having the hide made into a blanket. Would you like it?" Thor was testing his theory and blinked as Steve’s head shot up to look at him. The omega nodded quickly, looking pleased to be asked. "I'll bring it to you when it's ready. You keep eating, My Omega."

Steve nodded and returned to his food, eating slightly slower but still making a decent pace through the deer.


	24. News

Thor returned with the blanket, covering it in his scent and then presenting it to Steve who looked very pleased with it. The slightly shorter blond held the blanket to his chest and immediately pivoted, going to the elevator and going down to his old floor to add the blanket to his nest. He needed more things for his nest to make it perfect, more things that smelled of his lovers and the other two in his little family.

Thor just stared at the elevator for a few minutes before cleaning up the rest of the deer. He washed himself up and then greeted the two who stepped out of the elevator. "Hello, Sargent Barnes and Doctor Crane."

"How many times have I told you to call me Kayla?" Kayla scolded playfully. "Steve's not here?"

"He was. He took the gift I gave him and went to his old floor. JARVIS says he's filling the nesting room on his old floor. But we have one on this floor so I don't understand." Thor sighed.

"He's building his own nest, Thor." Kayla stared at him like it was obvious. "He's possibly pregnant because that is what pregnant Omegas do. They build their nests even if they have one where their alpha knows it is. It's a privacy thing and a pride thing. He'll probably tell you when he's ready if he is pregnant."

"Don't say anything to him about it or he'll probably get upset." Bucky added, wrapping an arm around his omega and kissing her temple. "See? I've been reading those books."

"Very good." Kayla snickered, patting his cheek. "Just give him time is all I can say. Give him as much time as he needs but make sure he spends time with you guys too."

"How are you so smart?" Thor was in awe of this midgardian lady who seemed to be as wise as his mother.

"I'm a doctor and an omega. We know these things. And Steve's like my son." Kayla shrugged. "I brought him a knitted blanket too. Slept with it in mine and Bucky's bed."

"Kayla!" Steve had just come up and came tearing over to hug his other family.

"What am I? Chopped Liver?!" Bucky was fake offended until he was hugged by the blond omega.

"I brought a gift." Kayla wrapped it around Steve and watched how big his eyes got, smirking internally. "Hope you don't mind but it smells like Bucky and I."

"No. It's perfect." Steve breathed, feeling the warmth from the blanket around him and looking like he had gone to heaven. "Will you come with me for a minute?"

"Of course, Baby." Kayla followed Steve to the elevator and then to the doorway of his nesting room. "You're doing wonderfully, Stevie. It's the most beautiful nest I've seen." She praised him thoroughly, knowing most omegas only showed their unfinished nests to their mother omegas.

"You really think so?" Steve shuffled in, setting the blanket over a pile of small pillows that he'd taken after the trio had slept on the couch after movies.

"I do. It's most wonderful. Your alpha and fellow omega will be proud." Kayla didn't enter the nest though, watching from the door and smiling fondly. "You are a good boy, Steve."

"That's what Thor and Tony tell me." Steve flushed in pleasure, coming back by his Mother-Omega and hugging her. "I'm scared. Why do I feel the need to do this?"

"Because you're pregnant, Stevie. Pretty sure. Your body knows before you and it's telling you to get a nest ready." Kayla explained.

"I'm gonna have a baby?" Steve touched his belly, looking anxious but also excited.

"I can do a blood test for you later but I have a pee stick in my purse if you want to take that first." The brunette smiled sweetly and handed the pregnancy test to Steve when he nodded. She sat on the couch and waited for Steve to return, seeing him come back super excited.

"I'm pregnant!" Steve grinned brightly, the pee stick in a ziplock baggie because he's not gross and waving it around after peeing on it.

 


	25. Bam

Steve clutched the pregnancy test to his chest, mumbling under his breath as they rode the elevator back to the penthouse after going to Bruce's lab and doing a blood test. 

"Shh, Stevie. They won't be mad." Kayla soothed, holding him close in a hug and then letting go as the elevator doors opened. "Thank you, JARVIS."

"You are welcome, Mrs. Barnes." JARVIS responded as the two stepped from the werewolves.

"Not quite Mrs. Barnes yet." Kayla hummed, leading Steve to the living room before splitting off to sit in Bucky's lap. She curled up into Bucky, smiling reassuringly at Steve who plopped on Thor's lap nervously.

"I uh... Need to tell you something." Steve spoke hesitantly. "I'm pregnant."

"You are with child?!" Thor looked extremely pleased, clasping Steve to him tightly and pressing kisses to his neck and jaw. "We'll have to tell Tony when he gets home."

"Where did he go?" Steve showed Thor the pregnancy test which earned him a thorough kiss that left him panting heavily.

"To work for a bit." Thor answered quietly, one of his hands covering Steve’s belly protectively.

"We'll be going now. We love you, Stevie." Kayla and Bucky were at the elevator, knowing Thor was going to want them out. They went home to their house, discussing their own life together.

"Thor." Steve nuzzled his alpha's neck and whined softly.

"Yes, my love?" The god was quick to respond, pulling back enough to look at Steve who pouted at the loss of contact.

"Will you take a bath with me?" The Omega wanted to be naked with his Alpha.

"Yes, Steve." Thor was going to be hovering a whole lot more, needing to guard his omega as his instincts told him to. He rose to his full height and carried Steve to Tony's bathroom, JARVIS filling the tub and Thor added some bubble bath. "Let's get you undressed now." Thor smoothed gentle hands over Steve’s shoulders.

The Omega let his Alpha undress him, it was another instinct that told Thor to care for his Omega in any way possible. Soon enough, they were naked and seated in the tub with Steve in Thor's lap again.

"My alpha." Steve nuzzled the Alpha's chest, enjoying as Thor washed him lovingly. "So good to me, Alpha."

"Anything for my Omegas." Thor promised, washing between Steve’s thighs and noticing a barely there curve to his belly. "You are showing, Steven." He used his free hand to slide it along the curve of his Omega's belly.

"They're getting bigger." Steve looked pleased, knowing his alpha was proud of him being strong enough to catch with pups on his first heat. He also knew Tony's internal system would be messed up still for awhile but the genius was actually happy because he didn't want to be pregnant yet. "I can't wait until they're moving enough to feel."

"Soon enough." Thor murmured, continuing to wash Steve thoroughly and then drying them both with fluffy towels. "Are you in need of anything?"

"Not right now, Thor. I'm okay." Steve shook his head, lifting up first one foot and then the other as Thor put his own sweatpants in the Omega to cover him in his scent. He grinned as one of Tony's biggest shirts was put on him also, knowing what the Alpha was doing.

"Then let us go to the couch and cuddle." The blond alpha held Steve’s hand as they walked, finding Tony on the couch and on his phone. "Tony, welcome home."

"Tony!" Steve pulled his hand free and ran to the other Omega, sitting next to him and rubbing his face against Tony's neck and jaw. "I missed you."

"I was only gone for four hours." Tony chuckled, pulling his exuberant subordinate omega to him in an embrace. "But I missed you too. What's got you all wound up?"

"I'm pregnant, Tony." Steve spoke slowly, eyes flickering down and he hoped that Tony would also be pleased with him. His head tilted back automatically, displaying submission.

"Hey, hey. Relax. I'm happy. C'mere." Tony ignored the ache he knew he was going to end up with and got Steve into his lap. "None of your over worrying tendencies, got it? I can't wait for our baby to get here. You did so good for our Alpha, Stevie."

Steve relaxed, cuddling into Tony and purring loudly. He was calm and content now, resting his cheek on the darker man's shoulder as Thor joined them on the couch and they sat quietly.


	26. Sparkles

Tony was rubbing Steve's belly, touching the slight swelling and murmuring in the blond's ear about how gorgeous he was. Tony wished again that he had been born an alpha to be able to have impregnated Steve. But he'd settle for being the more dominant Omega, preening internally at how often Steve sought him out for attention now.

The serum had been altered by the Asgardian magic and was doing double time to keep the pregnancy thriving. Steve however had mood swings occur every so often, causing many tear filled afternoons.

"Love you, Steve." Tony knew Steve loved being told he was loved, that it made his whole being light up. "Such a good boy, Steve."

It had been about a month since he had told them he was pregnant and things had been going well. They both were taking their responsibility of caring for him very seriously, constantly bringing him gifts and many foods for him if he even looked at something for a few seconds.

"Love you too." Steve purred, laying across Tony's lap on his back and smiled up at the other omega who couldn't keep his hands off him. "When's Thor gonna be back?"

"In a few days. He's visiting his mother." Tony soothed, rubbing Steve's belly again and smiling. "Clint's here if we need anything. And Sam too."

"Alright..." Steve pouted slightly, sitting up and seating himself in Tony's lap. The other omega grunted slightly but wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, kissing the side of his head.

"I know. I miss him too, Stevie. But Bucky and Kayla are on their way for a visit." Tony grinned at his subordinate, feeling how the other man melted into him.

"I love when they come visit. She reminds me of my Ma honestly. Warm and kind with a bit of sternness mixed in." Steve was happy, curled up in Tony's lap and tucking his face in the crook of Tony's neck. He loved being held now that he was an omega, not restricted by societal expectations of an alpha.

"She's a pretty nice lady." Tony agreed, amused by Steve's worship of the woman. Her presence meant Sharon came around less, the brunette omega being very hostile to the other omega who still attempted to get Steve to leave Thor and Tony. "Pretty too. Barnes is a lucky guy."

"She's good for him. Not many people would willingly mate to a former brainwashed assassin and be happy about it all the time." The blond whined as Tony stopped stroking his hair.

"Sorry, Babe." The dark haired omega laughed, resuming his petting of Steve's silky hair. "But yeah. She is. They're a good couple."

"Who's a good couple?" Bucky chuckled, arm around his omega's waist and his palm resting on her slightly rounded belly.

"You guys are." Steve smiled adorably at them, turning his head from Tony's neck to look at the couple.

"Well thank you, love." Kayla handed Steve a new sweater she had knitted for him. "You guys are our OT3."

"What's an OT3?" Steve wrinkled his nose, looking confused at the term. "Should I know what that is?"

"One True Triad. It's a fan-dragon thing." Kayla grinned, sitting in Bucky's lap and resting her head back against his shoulder. "You guys are so adorable."

"I like to think we're all sexy." Tony piped up, cuddling Steve. "Especially Stevie boy here. He's the sexiest."

"Stooooop it." Steve whined again, hiding his face in Tony's chest and pouting. "You and Thor are way better looking."

"Lies. Anyways. How's baby Barnes coming along?" Tony snickered, pleased to have flustered Steve and at the company they had.

"Baby Barnes is coming along very well according to Bruce. Who by the way still insists that he is not that kind of doctor." Kayla laughed, feeling how Bucky nuzzled her hair.

"Good. I'm glad. Baby Rogers-Odinson-Stark is doing amazing too." Tony said proudly, cupping Steve's belly. "Our little one is growing quickly."

"Our babies can have playdates!" Kayla high fived Steve who looked excited at the thought. "It will be so much fun!"

"Oh no." Bucky groaned quietly, exchanging a look with Tony as the other two started an excited conversation about playdates and other things about their kids. "We had to get them started."

"Oh well. At least they're having fun." Tony spread his legs slightly so Steve's butt rested on the couch instead of his thighs, his legs were falling asleep. "It could be worse... They could be discussing their sexual exploits."

"True..." Bucky paled for a moment. "As much as I like her telling me about how much she likes what I do in bed, I don't want her telling my best friend."

"Oh yessssss." Kayla hissed suddenly, causing both of the dark haired males' heads to snap towards her before she started cackling.

"That was amazing." Steve died of laughter, clutching his left pec in his hand. "That was the best attention grabber."

"You weirdos... We should be getting home though." Bucky stood as he spoke, lifting his Omega and carrying her off to the elevator. "See you guys another day."

"See ya!" Steve called, waving at them before turning to Tony as they left. "Sooo..."

"Yes, Steve?" Tony sounded amused, groaning as the other omega licked at his neck. "In that kind of mood, hm?"

"Yessssss." Steve nipped at Tony's collarbone, pulling his shirt apart and exposing tanned skin to him.


	27. Sea

Tony groaned softly, knowing he'd be feeling what they just did for a while even if he had topped. He smiled at Steve though, knowing his subordinate omega was extremely pleased and satisfied.

"Tony? Can we lay down together?" Steve was asking to take a nap together, sleeping much more often as he got further along.

"Of course, babe." Tony nodded, helping Steve to lay with his back against him and being the big spoon. "I wasn't sure how well you being an omega and me being one too would work out. I thought I'd be more jealous but I love you being an omega. I feel like I can finally take care of you and spoil you like I want to." He admitted.

"I couldn't let you before. Society wouldn't allow an omega to care for their alpha in the way you like to." Steve snuggled back against Tony, feeling the inventor's steady breath on the back of his neck. It soothed him to feel Tony so close.

"It's such Bullshit! Omegas should be able to give their alphas gifts or tale care of them too. Alphas need to be cared for just as much!" Tony was frustrated. "This is why I've always been an advocate for Omega's Rights."

"You are very persuasive and talented in that regard. You can charm anyone." Steve was amused, yawning slightly and closing his eyes as Tony started humming. "Night."

"Night, Baby." Tony kissed the back of Steve's neck and just thought of new inventions for awhile while Steve napped in his arms.

~Three hours later~

Tony and Steve were woken by FRIDAY saying they had a visitor in the living room which meant it was not Sharon as she wasn't allowed off the elevator without permission anymore. The two dressed lazily and made their way out to see Clint who smiled when he saw them.

"Thor told me I needed to make daily check ins with you guys. So here I am for your alpha time." Clint spread his arms and chuckled as they attached to him in a group hug. They needed contact from an alpha or a beta now that they were mated and thankfully they could get that in the Tower due to the diversity in the team.

"Is Phil gonna come over?" Tony asked hopefully, being very fond of the older omega who had taken him in.

"Once he's done with work." Clint promised with a grin, eyes sparkling.

"Yessssss." Tony cheered, fist pumping and then laughing. "Visits from our two favorite couples in one day. Miracles!"

"Kayla and Bucky stopped by earlier." Steve explained to Clint, nuzzling into the alpha and smiling sweetly at the man who nearly melted at the trust in his friend's eyes. Clint loved hanging out with the omegas of the Tower, feeling great that they trusted him enough to be comfortable.

"She gave you a new sweater, hm? It looks nice." Clint praised, noticing the blue sweater Steve had on. Steve preened visibly, pleased by the praise.

"She MADE it for me. And a blanket for my nest too." Steve spoke proudly, feeling how Tony tugged at him and they sat on the couch together with Clint in the middle. "It's one of the best parts of it cause it's soft and it smells good. But Thor's hide he gave me is great too." He couldn't help but babble about his gifts he'd gotten.

"I think Steve's kidnapped a few of my sheets too that we've used." Tony was amused, holding Steve's hand in front of Clint who just settled with his arms around his friends. "And some of my shirts."

"Can't help it. Need them." Steve pouted at Tony, chin resting on Clint's pec.

"I know, honey. I don't mind at all. You can take whatever you need." Tony soothed, squeezing Steve's hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb. "Heck, Thor would probably give you his undergarments if you asked. I would too."

"Gross." Clint snorted. "Sweaty underwear. Anyways, you guys up for pizza for dinner?"

"Heck yeah." Tony grinned while Steve pouted.

"But we need to eat healthy." Steve moped, digging his chin into Clint's chest again and the alpha squeezed the back of his neck lightly.

"It won't hurt for one night." Clint smiled at the omega, rubbing away tension in Steve's neck.

"Okay, Alpha Clint." Steve hummed, relaxed into a puddle of Steve.

Phil joined them about an hour later with several pizza boxes and they sat in the living room, chatting away as Phil told them stories of the new trainees at SHIELD.

"I swear, I have never seen Hill that mad. She looked like a soaked cat." Phil laughed, holding Tony in his lap at this point in time. He rubbed a hand down the younger man's back and felt how the other omega melted into him as Tony tried to stay awake but ultimately failed. Clint was draped with a sleeping super-soldier, Steve clutching Clint around the ribcage with his face tucked in the crook of the alpha's neck.

"Looks like we're staying the night." Clint chuckled lowly, arm around Phil's shoulders.

"It feels like they're our pups." Phil couldn't help but smile at Clint. "I love them, I really do. And I think Steve being an omega is good for him. It's not as much pressure."

"What do you say about having a pup of our own?" Clint suggested softly.

"I want one." Phil agreed, resting his head against Clint's shoulder and closing his eyes as Clint covered them all with a big blanket.


	28. Return

Thor was not in a good mood, arriving in a furious clash of thunder. He strode down from the roof and into the penthouse, pausing to inhale the content scents of his omegas. He steadied himself on the wall, waiting as he heard footsteps coming towards him. His omegas jumped on him in a hug, talking a mile a minute and clinging to him.

"Thor! You're home!" Steve nuzzled against Thor's neck while holding onto him and Tony, not willing to be parted from either of them. "Why are you upset?"

"Tis nothing." Thor shook his head, kissing Steve’s forehead as he held them both tightly. "Just my father's badgering into our mateship."

"Oh..." Tony scowled slightly, looking at Thor and then kissing the alpha's lips lightly. "Well... We're glad you're home. We missed you."

"I missed both of you so very much." Thor led them to the nesting room to cover himself back in their scent to ease his nerves. He stripped to his underwear and laid with an omega on either side, holding them closer. "Were you well behaved?"

"Steve was very good." Tony answered first, looking fondly at his alpha and then at his subordinate omega. "He and I spent a lot of time together."

"Tony actually ate, didn't sleep in the lab and we had a lot of fun." Steve leaned over Thor to kiss Tony carefully, hearing his alpha rumble out a laugh.

"Good. You both did very well then." Thor praised, tugging Steve down into a kiss and then kissed Tony thoroughly.

~Few hours later~

Both omegas had been knotted and marked with Thor's scent, filling the room with their happy, sated scent. Thor admired the two omegas as they slept curled together under his cape. They were absolutely perfect to him and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

"Shh. I'll be right back." Thor soothed as Tony whined when the alpha got up. He made his way to the bathroom and relieved himself, taking his time as he washed his hands and then brushed his teeth.

Odin had no right to try and meddle with his mateship. Tony and Steve were HIS and he'd not be taken from them.

"Thor?" Steve's tired voice came from the doorway, the omega leaning on it while rubbing his eye with one hand. The other hand was cupping his pregnant belly, thumb stroking over a spot.

"What are you doing up, Sweet Omega?" Thor made his way to the other blond's side, taking his omega into his arms carefully.

"Needed to make sure you were still here. Didn't want it to be a dream that you were back." Steve was still sleepy enough that he had no filter.

"I am here for a long while, Steve." Thor promised, kissing the side of Steve's head and then taking him to the nesting room by Tony.


	29. Babies

Steve waddled around, cleaning the already clean penthouse obsessively. He needed to have everything perfect for the baby but he also wanted to go curl up in his nest even though he'd be giving birth on the medical bed in the formerly empty spare room on their floor.

"Hey, baby." Tony's voice came from behind, calloused hands cupping his pregnant belly gently. "The penthouse looks amazing but can you come lay with me? I sleep better with you."

The blond omega would be upset if they implied he needed to take it easy but couldn't deny Tony his company. He knew the dark haired Omega still had issues sleeping sometimes and if he wanted Steve to lay with him then he would. He set down the broom in the closet and followed Tony towards the bedroom.

"Can we lay in my nest?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"Sure, sweetheart." Tony agreed easily, redirecting them to the elevator and nuzzling Steve as they descended. He had been allowed in Steve's nest a few times but Thor still hadn't.

"Tony." Steve was insecure as the genius laid heaps of affection and endearments on him. He felt big and fat, like he was ugly and unworthy of love. His once trim body was softer and his belly looked like he swallowed a watermelon whole.

"Look at how gorgeous you are, Stevie. So pretty when you're round with a pup in your womb." Tony cupped the swell of Steve's abdomen. "You always look so great, Steve." His scent screamed  _LoveProudAdoring._

Steve blushed, burying his face in Tony's neck and holding onto the other omega. His own scent was  _EmbarrassedShyPleased._ He appreciated the fact that Tony seemed to be able to know how he was feeling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thor grinned happily, kissing Steve back as his pregnant omega climbed on him in an effort to be closer. Tony was off for the day for a few meetings for SI. The God held Steve's hips carefully, feeling the softness where there had once been hard bone and muscle.

"Alpha..." Steve whined, pressing against the God.

"Shh, my pretty omega." Thor shushed the other blond gently, helping him to sit fully in Thor's lap. "Alpha has you."

"Love you." Steve nuzzled his alpha, getting his scent on Thor and getting Thor's scent on himself. He was even more obsessed with scent marking everyone and everything, needing it to smell like himself all over for the baby.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Dude. What is that?" Clint wrinkled his nose, staring at the bowl in front of Steve.

"Tuna salad." Steve had put hot sauce, salsa, and pineapple in it though.

"That... does not smell like tuna salad." Clint looked alarmed. "Jeez, Cap..."

"It's good." Steve was defensive, scent shifting to  _UnhappyDispleasedAshamed._

"Hey, Baby." Tony entered the kitchen, smelling aggressively sharp once he realized that Steve was unhappy. "You enjoying your lunch?"

"I'm not hungry anymore." Steve pushed the bowl away, reaching for Tony on instinct.

"Can you eat a bit more for me?" Tony worked on projecting calming pheromones and stepped to stand next to Steve. He was giving Clint the evil eye. "I want to make sure you and the baby are getting enough nutrients..."

"Sorry, Steve. Enjoy your lunch." Clint apologized and left to go find Phil who promptly scolded him for upsetting Steve.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Steve bore down, growling deeply in his chest as he pushed. His hand was clenched around Thor's while his back pushed against Tony who was holding him from behind. His  _PainFrustrationJoy_ Scent filled the room as he worked on delivering their baby.

His blond hair stuck to his face with sweat and his cheeks were red. His blue eyes were laser sharp with determination and focus. He had had the option of a C-section but was determined to do it naturally.

"You can do it, Stevie." Tony's low voice spoke into his ear, cool breath giving rise to a shudder. "You're so good, honey. Our baby is going to be here soon."

"Sweet Omega, you are so strong." Thor praised from his place on a stool next to the bed. His hand was turning colors the longer Steve squeezed it. "Alpha is so pleased."

Steve snapped at Thor, teeth bared in an almost feral snarl. "You did this to me!" His emotions were haywire.

"Push hard! The head is coming!" Dr. Cho prompted and Steve pushed harder than ever. He gasped sharply at the feeling of the baby's head pushing out.

"A little more, sweetheart." Tony soothed, kissing Steve gently on the sweat damp hair. "Then you can rest while Thor and I take care of you and baby."

Steve nodded tiredly and bore down again, the baby coming quickly now that the head was out. He was so tired and sore, wanting this to be done.

"He's here!" Dr. Cho smiled, cleaning the baby's nose of any fluid. "Thor, you wanna cut the cord?"

"No thank you." Thor looked a bit green, looking at Steve instead of the baby.

"Aren't you also a fertility god?" Tony teased.

"It is different when it is my mate giving birth. I do not like to see him in pain and frankly, the stuff our pup is covered in looks very disgusting." Thor admitted as Tony cut the cord instead. Cho wiped the baby up and handed him to Steve.

"What do you want to name him, Stevie?" Tony smiled fondly at the whimpering baby.

"Joseph Anthony." Steve decided, choosing his father's name and his fellow omega's name.

"Oh, Steve." Tony's eyes softened even more, giving Steve a look of pure love and adoration.

"He is not being called Thorson though." Steve narrowed his eyes at Thor. "I'm sorry but he's going to be Rogers-Stark-Odinson."

"That is fine, Steve. Whatever you wish." Thor was flexing his hand to regain blood flow.

"Did I hurt you?" Steve frowned, grabbing Thor's wrist and pulled the bruised hand to his face. He sniffed and then licked the darkest bruises, crooning apologetically.

"It's okay, my omega." Thor promised. "Just focus on the baby. Little Joseph."

"Feed our son, Stevie." Tony agreed, watching the baby latch onto Steve's nipple eagerly. The formerly solid pecs had softened into breasts, filled with milk.

Helen had slipped out to give the small family some privacy after she had collected weight and length of the boy.

"It's a healthy baby boy." Helen announced to the gathered folks on the common floor, more addressing Bucky and Kayla. Mostly because those were the ones closest to Steve in a familial way. "You can visit tomorrow. The penthouse is off limits." She gave a stern look as everyone slipped off to their respective floors except the couple who were staying in a guest floor for the next three days.

"Steve is okay?" Kayla questioned.

"Just fine. A bit snappy with his alpha but most omegas are after and during birth." Helen smiled, having chucked her filthy scrubs in a bin to be washed.

"Good to know." Bucky quipped, giving a look to his own omega who grinned. "I'm glad he's okay. Tony doing good too?"

"Tony is thrilled and more protective of Steve than before. But he's the superior omega and his instincts are telling him to take care of his subordinate omega." Helen was eating the bowl of soup Kayla heated for her. "They needed to be able to bond with the baby all by themselves or there may have been attacks on the well wishing visitors."

The couple retired to the guest floor and went to bed, covered in a blanket from their own house. Helen slept in a guest room on Bruce's floor and the family in the penthouse piled on the master bedroom's bed.


	30. Freedom

~9 months later~  
Steve shifted anxiously as Tony helped Joseph walk, wanting to snatch his pup up and hold him. Logically he knew he was being ridiculous but he also had his instincts screaming.

"Stevie, please." Tony crooned softly to his subordinate omega. "Joseph is just fine. You're gonna make him cry by smelling so anxious."

"Sorry." Steve focused on adjusting his scent to a more calm one, soothing himself. Tony had been told he wouldn't be able to have children due to his usage of suppressants, previous health issues and damage to his uterus combining to force an early menopause on him. The healers on Asgard had also confirmed his barren state and that there was nothing they could do.

He had had his last heat about three months after Joseph was born and it had raged for two weeks rather than the usual five days. That was normal for menopausal omegas, that their final heat was so intense.

Helen had been able save the viable eggs in his ovaries though, storing them safely. Steve had agreed to be a surrogate carrier for Tony's babies when they decided to have another child.

"Mama." Joseph called, reaching a hand to the blond who moved to him and smiled.

"Hey, Sugar. Are you having fun with Daddy Tony?" Steve grinned, hugging the baby gently. "You're getting so tall."

It was a side-effect of the combination of the serum and Thor's godly genetics. Joseph was developmentally at about 14 months.

"Dada." Joseph turned to grin at Tony who kissed his forehead.

"Can you say Taco?" Tony prompted, repeating the word a few times.

"Mama..." Joseph looked at Steve for a second and then at Tony. "Ta-co!"

"Good job!" Tony clapped, looking pleased.

"I cannot believe our child's seventh word is taco... Mama, Papa, Dada, Bruce, No, milk and now taco." Steve groaned.

"Taco! Taco!" Joseph grinned, rocking on his feet before falling to his butt.

"Woah! Careful there." Tony pulled the little boy upright again, patting the diaper clad bottom.

"Papa?" The little blond boy looked around, calling for Thor.

"Papa is on Asgard right now, Baby. He'll be back soon though." Tony reminded the baby who pouted at him. "You look just like your Mama when you do that."

"He looks adorable. But it's time for his nap." Steve scooped Joseph up and carried him to the nursery, rocking the baby to sleep and tucking him in. He turned and made his way to where Tony waited in the hall.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you being so domestic and good with our child is?" Tony pushed up against the super-soldier, letting him feel the hard line of his cock against his hip. "You get this absolutely gorgeous scent when you're perfectly content."

"Tony." Steve blushed, burying his face in Tony's neck. "What brought this on?"

"Your hormones are leveled out again." Tony held Steve to him. "But I just really want you. I know you don't think you're attractive but you are. God. Some days I want to just take you and shake you to get it through your head. I wish you saw yourself the way Thor and I do."

"Thank you." Steve mumbled, rubbing his face against Tony's scent gland to coat himself in the other omega's scent.

"So I'm gonna take the time we have and I'm gonna give you what you deserve." Tony pulled Steve to the master bedroom and shut the door, guiding Steve to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, Stevie."

He slowly unbuttoned the blond's shirt, trailing light open mouthed kisses down the other man's neck and nipping the sensitive spot on Steve's collarbone. His tanned hands pushed the shirt off of Steve's broad shoulders and exposed his upper body completely.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous." Tony breathed out, taking in the pale creamy skin and the pink nipples of his subordinate. He dipped his head down and flicked his tongue over one nub, tasting the warm silky flesh before nibbling lightly. The sound Steve made sent a flash of arousal through Tony, gut clenching slightly.

"They're so sensitive." Steve's cheeks and neck were stained red from him blushing. Tony switched to tease the other side before unbuttoning Steve's pants which had tightened uncomfortably.

"They always have been." Tony smirked, gently nudging Steve to lay back and lift his hips. He stripped the blond of his underwear and pants in one go, chuckling as the other omega's member sprung free. "And I love it."

The dark haired Omega kissed Steve's hipbone, tracing the hard edge with his tongue and nipping lightly. He pressed kisses to Steve's abdomen, feeling the muscles jump beneath his Steve's skin. His lips curled into a smile, rubbing his face against Steve's belly before worshipping Steve's body thoroughly.


	31. Epilogue

~Six years later~

"Joseph! Don't forget your bag!" Steve called to his six year old who was the size of a nine year old and just as smart.

"Thanks, Mama!" Joseph grinned, hugging his Mama carefully before patting Steve's swollen belly. "Bye, babiesssss. Mama, give Maria a hug for me when she gets up!"

"I will, Honey." Steve stroked Joseph's hair and watched Thor take him down in the elevator.

"Mm. Hey Babe." Tony emerged from the hall leading to the bedrooms. Hus hair was wet and he was freshly shaved.

"Hey, Tony." Steve smiled, turning to greet his other mate. He wasn't all that surprised when Tony pulled him into a kiss, used to Tony's need for affection. Tony had stopped being so touch starved thanks to him and Thor.

"Sure I can't get you to come with me to my meeting?" Tony cupped Steve's belly, stroking his thumb over the stretched skin.

"I'm sure. I'm seeing Bucky and Kayla today." Steve looked excited. "They're bringing the new baby."

"I see. I cannot get in the way of yoyr friendships." Tony kissed Steve's soft lips again as their four year old Maria made her way to them. "Hey, Princess!"

Maria rubbed her eyes sleepily and lifted her hands to be held by Daddy Tony. Her dark curls and olive toned skin showed whose child she was.

"Hi, Daddy." Maria curled an arm around Tony's neck. "Hi Mama."

Maria had been one of the eggs Helen had saved and Steve was her carrier. Tony had demanded they have Maria call Steve Mama though, saying it would confuse the children for him to be Mama for Maria.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." Steve set a small stack of pancakes on the table. "Tony, do you have time to help her if she needs it?"

"Yeah, I do. But I do believe you promised our son to give his baby sister a hug." Tony reminded Steve.

"I did." Steve agreed and hugged both Tony and Maria gently. "Your big brother is at school with your cousin George."

"George?" Maria peered around, she was very taken with her cousin George Barnes.

"George is at school, Baby. But I bet if you ask your aunty and uncle real nicely that they'll bring him over soon." Tony bounced Maria in his arms before going to the table and setting her in her special chair to eat.

"My omegas, I have returned." Thor's once long hair was cropped short thanks to an incident during a heat. "Hello, Princess of Asgard." He kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Nuh! Gonna help Petey run SI." Maria stuck her tongue out at Thor.

"Peter is such a good big brother." Tony sighed happily, radiating happy omega smells.

"Yes, yes he is." Steve agreed, also smelling very happy.

"Baby girl! You ready to go to work with Daddy?" Tony fed her breakfast, smiling softly.

"Uh huh!" Maria grinned, perfectly clean because Tony was feeding her rather than letting her do it. "Let's go!"

"We're off! We'll be back at 3, Babes!" Tony kissed both his mates, put his daughter's shoes on and left with the toddler and a diaper bag.

"Just you and me for now. But Bucky and Kayla are bringing baby Grant." Steve was bouncing on his feet, looking very excited again. Thor just chuckled and snagged him closer, kissing the shorter blond thoroughly.

"I cannot wait for our children to be brought into the world also." Thor's hand rested on Steve's belly, huge palm sending warmth through him.

"They'll be adorable." Steve grinned and kissed Thor again, feeling electrified. "They're here!"

He'd seen the light flash on the elevator and turned to face it. He moved closer to it and waited, fiddling with his knitted sweater sleeves.

"Stevie!" Kayla grinned, walking over and putting her hand on his belly like she did every time she saw him. He touched the small bundle in Bucky's arm though.

"Hey guys." Steve smiled brightly, hugging his surrogate sister and then carefully hugging Bucky. "This my nephew?"

"His hair is so blond that he could be your kid." Bucky joked. "Something going on with my wife I oughta know about?"

"Hush, Bucky." Kayla laughed, taking the small bundle from Bucky and sitting on the couch.  She carefully uncovered the baby's head and showed off the shock of bright blond hair. "My dad was blond."

"He's so cute." Steve breathed, smiling at his best friend and his best friend's wife.

"Takes after me." Kayla jokes.

"Ouch, Doll." Bucky was keeping his hands on his wife and baby, alpha instincts still on alert.

"Anyways, when are my godbabies due?" Kayla smirked. Steve didn't want to know what the babies were.

"Two months." Steve responded, patting his belly. "Then you can touch them and not my belly."

"I'm just saying hello to them, Stevie." Kayla snickered. "Besides, you did it to me."

"This is true." Steve conceded. "Maria wants you to bring George over for a visit soon."

"Your little girl has a crush on our boy, huh?" Bucky looked amused.

"I think so. She really likes him. Says he's cute and broody. I have no clue where she learned that word though." Steve laughed, reaching a hand for Thor who sat on a chair next to the couch.

"Broody. That sounds like our George." Kayla snorted. "If I didn't know when I pushed him into the world, I'd say he was in an emo teenage phase."

"Same." Bucky agreed, slowly sliding his omega farther from the other Alpha and more into his side to protect her better.

"Oh well. She thinks he's cute. And Joseph thinks he's just great." Steve laughed. "So, stop by this weekend?"

"Sounds like a plan." Bucky nodded. "We can do that."

"Bucky, can you hold the baby?" Kayla smiled softly.

"Yeah." Bucky held the baby cradled in one arm and held his omega with the other other. It put him more at ease, aggressive scent lowering back into more neutral levels.

"I can't wait." Steve sat back, looking at his friends and then at one of his mates. He'd have their children born soon and more children would follow along the line but hopefully not for awhile.

 


End file.
